Amnesia selectiva
by Cloeh
Summary: La memoria es el libro de una vida… si se pierde una pagina, ¿como volver a la normalidad sin que alguien salga lastimado?… Capitulo final arriba!
1. Golpe

¡Hola a todos! I'm Back! :D  
Tanto tiempo, pero por distintas situaciones no he podido escribir: termine la carrera, empecé a trabajar, unas tristes situaciones familiares...en fin, pero ahora que todo esta tranquilo, decidí volver por esta pagina, ¿es mejor tarde que nunca no?.

Así que les presento una nueva invención mía…no les puedo adelantar nada, solo tienen que leer y empezaran a entender para donde va la historia. Espero que les guste :)

Inspirada en la apariencia de la película de las Tmnt del año 2007.

**Renuncia:** las Tortugas ninjas y todo lo relacionado a su comic y dibujo animado no me pertenecen (que más quisiera yo).

.

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Golpe**

.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que los 4 hermanos mutantes habían derrotado a Shredder, pero a pesar de sacar del camino a este enemigo…debían mantener la tranquilidad en la ciudad.

Y es así que en una nueva noche bajo la luz de la luna, una nueva pelea se llevaba a cabo en unas de las tantas azoteas de Nueva York. Esta vez era contra ninjas del pie guiados por Hun.

- ¡Déjenos tranquilos! – gritaba furioso Hun a Rafael con quien luchaba ferozmente.

- Si, claro – reía sarcástico el de bandana roja – a la otra les dejamos robar tan fácilmente – evito un golpe de Hun – ¡ole!..¿no tienes algo mejor? – evito otro golpe y tomándolo lo azoto contra el piso – que débil eres torito – reía mientras lo miraba tumbado…sin sentir otra presencia enemiga.

SLASH!

Rafael se giro asustado ante tal sonido detrás de él, observo como Leonardo había detenido con sus katanas las espadas de unos ninjas que iban dirigidos a él. En un rápido movimiento el hermano mayor venció a sus enemigos, sin embargo, se giro mirando serio y un poco asustado a Rafael, esta vez estuvo cerca de ser herido.

- ¡Demonios Rafa! – dijo molesto- ten mas cuidado, estos ninjas casi te dan…-

- ¡Leo encárgate de tus asuntos! – señalo molesto Rafael por el regaño y a la vez porque sabia que su hermano tenia razón, pero jamás lo admitiría.

- ¡Rafael tienes que poner mas atención! – señalaba mientras evadía a un ninja y lo golpeaba.

En otro lado de la misma azotea…

- No se como hasta en estas situaciones se las arreglan para discutir – suspiro Donatelo luchando con otros ninjas.

- ¿No serian ellos si no fuera así no? – sonrió Mike mientras sacaba de orbita a un par de ninjas con sus chacos.

Por mientras la discusión de sus hermanos mayores continuaba…

- Deja de darme ordenes maldita sea – Rafael estaba mas molesto.

- Es por tu seguridad – señalaba Leo mientras le hacia una llave a un ninja y lo tiraba encima de un par que venían en su dirección

- ¡Yo me puedo cuidar solo! –

- Si, ¿como lo hiciste recién? – indico sarcástico Leo – si no bloqueo a esos ninjas te hubieran podido herir seriamente, ¡como no te das cuenta!-

- Demonios, Leo – dijo exasperado Rafael – ¡déjame en paz quieres!-

- Seguro – suspiro Leo irónicamente, se escucho la sirena de la policía - vámonos – señalo dando unos pasos donde sus hermanos.

- Y vas otra vez – bufo Rafa enojado – otra vez quieres mandar –

- Rafael ¿quieres dejar de ser tan terco?- Leo se acerco a él – ¿quieres que nos atrape la policía?

- Ok, pero voy porque yo quiero no porque tu lo dices – indico adelantándose en dirección a donde se encontraban Mike y Don luchando con los últimos ninjas - que has esto que has esto otro - Rafael decía enojado para si solo, caminando sin mirar a Leo - yo no te necesito….-

Leo estaba tan hastiado con las quejas de su hermano que perdió un poco la concentración de su alrededor.

- Te guste o no yo seguiré mandando…- señalo molesto. Siguiéndolo, sin ver una sombra detrás de él…

- ¡Demonios basta! – decia enojado Rafael, dándole la espalda a Leo - solo olvídate de que existo…olvídate de tus estupidas ordenes…. entiende que yo no te necesit… - sintió un sonido extraño detrás de él.

Rafael se giro y vio el preciso momento cuando Hun golpeaba con un bloque de concreto la cabeza de Leonardo…

- ¡Leonardo! – gritaron sus tres hermanos horrorizados al ver aquel impacto del cual no sabia si alguien podría sobrevivir.

Vieron como su hermano mayor los miraba con la vista perdida mientras la sangre bañaba su rostro…absolutamente ido camino unos pasos antes de caer de rodillas y luego desplomarse en el piso. Hun levanto aquel bloque para dar el golpe final, pero Rafael llego justo a tiempo y de una patada alejo a Hun, sin embargo, ese se levanto sonriendo…

- ¡Para que no se metan con nosotros estupidos! – le señalo Hun lleno de odio al de bandana roja , quien estaba en pose defensiva delante de su caído hermano mayor.

- Eres un maldito cobarde atacando por la espalda – decía Rafael con los dientes apretados, pero no quería alejarse de Leonardo, podían atacarlo cobardemente.

- Pero si tu lo distrajiste, así que en parte es tu culpa- rió Hun, Rafael apretó mas los puños – espero que le haya explotado el cerebro a su maldito líder – río mientras hacia una señal a los demás ninjas que se reunieron detrás de el – agradece que viene la policía…o a tu hermanito lo hubiéramos matado a golpes…- señalaba mientras se retiraba junto a los ninjas. Rafael lo hubiera seguido a darle una paliza por lo dicho, pero se devolvió a ver a Leonardo.

- Leo – lo dio vuelta con cuidado – Dios… – su hermano mayor estaba inconciente y su rostro bañado de la sangre que provenía de la herida en la cabeza…

En esos momentos llego Donatelo y Miguelangel.

- Con cuidado Rafa – le dijo Don sacando unos paños de su bolso y presionando la herida de Leonardo

- Hermanito – señalo preocupado Mike – ¿se pondrá bien? – pregunto asustado.

- En casa sabremos – suspiro Donatelo – ese golpe en la cabeza fue muy fuerte-

- ¡Toda fue mi maldita culpa! – grito Rafa – si no lo hubiera estado distraído…esto… –

- Eso ya no importa - señalo Don – debemos con cuidado llevarlo a la guarida –

Los tres con mucho cuidado llevaron a Leonardo a la casa...después de hacerles todas las revisiones posibles, Donatelo concluyo aliviado que no tenia ningún daño anatómico…aun así debían esperar a que despertara por alguna posible secuela…

Al día siguiente, Leonardo abrió de a poco sus ojos un poco mareado, se toco su frente y se dio cuenta que tenia una venda rodeándole su cabeza. Al ver a su alrededor, vio a Donatelo mirando unos medicamentos en la mesa y a Miguelangel sentado al lado de su cama.  
- ¿Chicos? – susurro Leo

- Hermanito – lo miro Mike – ¿Cómo te sientes? –

- Estoy mareado – se tapo los ojos con una mano

- Es normal – asintió el menor – te dieron un golpazo ayer –

- ¿Ayer? –

- Si, ayer…-asintió su hermano menor - ¿no recuerdas? –

- No lo fuerces, bro – señalo Donatelo acercándose – es normal que este un poco perdido…tomate tu tiempo, Leo –

- ¿Sabes quien soy yo? – le pregunto Mike

- ¿Acaso me escuchaste? – suspiro Don resignado

- No importa – dijo molesto su hermano menor – dime, ¿quien soy yo? -

- ¿Que pregunta es esa, bro? – lo miro Leo extrañado – eres Miguelangel mi hermanito pequeño – le sonrío – aquel que me saca de quicio con sus videojuegos y travesuras –

- ¿Y él? – Mike indico a Donatelo, quien suspiro nuevamente.

- El es Einstein –

- ¡Noo! – grito de pronto el de bandana naranja– lo perdimos, lo perdimos –

- Es una broma – rió Leo- él es Donatelo…el inteligente de la familia…el que hizo la guarida y todo lo tecnológico –

- No me hagas esas bromas…- señalo Mike en forma de niño – casi me dio un infarto-

- Exagerado – sonrío Leonardo

- Tu memoria esta intacta - sonrió aliviado Donatelo – pensé que podías quedar con secuelas con lo de ayer -

- ¿Ayer? – repitió Leo, imágenes difusas vinieron a su mente – ayer luchamos contra los del clan del pie…- recordó algo – y ese maldito de Hun casi me saco el cerebro con el bloque –

- Así es – afirmo Mike – y recuerdas algo más de tu vida –

- Bro, su memoria esta bien no hay porque…-

- Pero Donnie…es para estar seguros- decía Miguel- porfis porfis porfis- comenzó a dar saltitos rápidos.

-Ok, bro, ok…relájate - sonrío Leo – a ver… éramos unas tortuguitas normales que caímos en unas alcantarillas, que fuimos bañados por una mutágeno accidentalmente y nos hicieron mutantes…y además nos entreno el maestro Splinter que nos cuido y nos enseño todo del ninjitsu – suspiro- pero el maestro murió hace un par de años…pero vivió bien y lo mejor es que pudimos estar a su lado…y él pudo cuidarnos y enseñarnos a nosotros tres –

- ¿Tres? – dijeron a la vez Mike y Don, justo cuando Rafa entraba a la habitación. Leonardo lo quedo mirando extrañado.

- Veo que Leonardo despertó – miro a Don – alguna secuela en su memoria o algo –

- Hasta el momento no – respondió el de bandana morada

- Uff! Menos mal - sonrió aliviado, se giro a ver a Leonardo - lo siento mucho por lo de ayer – suspiro - te distraje y paso todo esto…sé que es en parte mi culpa –

- ¿_Su_ culpa?- señalo Leo confundido

- Si – afirmo Rafa – yo te distraje…–

- No lo recuerdo –

- Es normal – suspiro Rafa – lo de ayer debe estar borroso aun –

- No es eso – lo miro confundido Leo – no lo recuerdo a _ud_.-

Rafael observo desconcertado a Leonardo y noto que este lo veía de otra manera…como si nunca lo hubiera conocido.

.

* * *

.

¿Qué pasa con Leonardo?… ¿Y como reaccionaran los demás, especialmente Rafael?

Todo esto, lo sabremos en el próximo capitulo.

Intentare actualizar los fines de semana o tal vez antes…todo depende del trabajo.

Gracias por leer mi fics y espero que me dejen review para ver si voy bien :)

Cloeh.


	2. Amnesia

¡Hola!

Muchísimas gracias por sus review, realmente me han animado mucho a seguir con esta historia :)

Ya todos se dieron cuenta mas o menos para donde va el fics, pero ¿cuales serán las reacciones de los demás al saber que ocurre? y ¿podrán volver a la normalidad?.

No escribo mas y acá les dejo con el segundo capitulo :)

Inspirada en la apariencia de la película de las Tmnt del año 2007.

**Renuncia:** las Tortugas ninjas y todo lo relacionado a su comic y dibujo animado no me pertenecen (que más quisiera yo).

.

.

* * *

**.  
**

**Capitulo 2: Amnesia**

.

En la habitación de Leonardo, sus tres hermanos lo veían extrañados…había dado a entender que no conocía a Rafael.

- No es gracioso – señalo la tortuga de bandana roja

- Es que no lo conozco…-

- Vamos Leo no juegues – Rafa miro a los chicos- ¿los recordó a uds? – estos asintieron.

- Nos recordó a nosotros, al maestro y toda su vida… menos a ti, creo – señalo confundido Mike

-¿Como no me vas a recordar a mi? – Rafa miro molesto a Leo – ok, es para que me arrepienta por lo de ayer ¿no?-

- ¿Qué? – el mayor estaba sorprendido – ¿estuvo ayer en la pelea? –

- O vamos Leo ya entendí, es una lección para que aprenda a obedecerte ¿no? – decía molesto Rafa – pues no me esta gustando nada tu método de enseñan…-

- Es en serio – interrumpió Leo- no se quien es ud. – sus ojos reflejaban honestidad.

- Soy yo… ¡soy Rafael! – señalo un poco alterado al darse cuenta de la sinceridad de su hermano mayor – soy con quien siempre discutes y eso…¡soy tu hermano! –

- ¿Mi hermano? – Leo miro a Mike y a Don, los dos asintieron.

- Es Rafael, bro – se acerco Don – es nuestro hermano…-

- ¿Llego hace muy poco? – señalo inocentemente Leo.

- ¡¿Como que llegue hace muy poco?! – Rafael ya estaba alterado.

- Él ha estado con nosotros de un principio – asintió Mike.

- No lo recuerdo…-

- ¡Soy tu hermano, maldita sea! – grito Rafael, lo que asusto un poco a Leo, quien ahora no recordaba ese carácter…

- Es mi hermano y no lo recuerdo – miro angustiado Leo – no recuerdo a un hermano -

- Calma Leo, todo estará bien…- Mike le tomo la mano para tranquilizarlo.

- Donatelo ¿que demonios pasa aquí? – Rafael estaba confundido – ¿como es que recuerda todo menos a mi? ….-

- Rafa cálmate quieres-

- ¡Como quieres que no este alterado, Don!- grito

- Dejemos descansar un momento a Leo –

- Pero…–

- ¡Tenemos que conversar en otro sitio! – Don lo miro serio.

Rafael iba a responder, cuando vio la cara de confusión de su hermano mayor…esto no estaba haciéndole bien…asintió y salio de la habitación junto con Donatelo.

- ¿Siempre grita así? – preguntó Leo a Miguel

- Y eso que ahora se controlo- sonrío el menor

- Es bien alterado –

- ¿En serio no lo recuerdas?-

- No - dijo Leo – lo juro por el maestro Splinter…no recuerdo a ese tal Rafael –

Miguelangel lo miro serio…si lo juraba por el maestro, era porque decía la verdad.

.

En la sala…un alterado Rafael y un confundido Donatelo se sentaron para conversar.

- ¡¿Me puedes decir que esta pasando Don?! - dijo Rafael - no entiendo nada-

- Yo tampoco- suspiro su hermano

- O sea si Don no sabe que pasa aquí – señalaba Mike cuando llegaba – es porque es imposible de resolver – se sentó en un sillón.

- ¡Pues se va a tener que solucionar esto! – grito Rafa – ¡como es posible que recuerde todo menos a mi! –

- Gritando no le destaparas los recuerdos - decía Miguel tapándose los oídos

- Esto claramente es algún tipo de amnesia – afirmo Donatelo

- Pero no que las amnesias es cuando se te borra todo – señalo Rafa – pero Leo recuerda todo, hasta lo que paso ayer…solo me olvido a mi –

- Eso es lo extraño, debe haber algo que provoco que Leo solo te olvidara a ti-

- Tal vez le caía mal por todas la rabia que le hacia pasar –

- No digas eso Mike – Don indico serio – tu sabes que Leo nos quiere a todos por igual, incluso a los tercos – miro a Rafa.

- Pero Rafa lo hacia rabiar mucho…tal vez lo bloqueo por eso…-

- ¡Te dicen que no, zoquete! – alzo la voz Rafa – además, tú también le dabas problemas-

- Pero se acuerda de mí – le saco la lengua.

- Te daré un…-Rafael mostró su puño

- Además – decía el menor mientras daba un salto alejándose – yo lo hago reír, pero tu lo haces enojar mucho, haces cosas que él dice que esta mal, le dices cosas feas como lo que le decías anoche…por eso a ti no te quiere tanto –

-¡Eso! - dijo de pronto Donatelo que todo ese rato estaba pensativo.

- Don, aceptas lo que dice este – Rafael señalo sorprendido

- ¡Eso no! – miro a Mike serio – te dije que Leo nos quiere a todos por igual, así que deja de molestar con eso -.

- Zoquete – decía Rafael mientras le daba un zape a Mike

- A lo que me refiero – suspiro Don- es que antes del golpe tu discusión fue lo último que vio… ósea una mal rato y nadie quiere recordar malos ratos, además, tú le decías que lo olvidaras…talvez - se detiene pensativo – el subconsciente de Leo se tomo de eso y te bloqueo sin querer…por el mal rato y por decir eso que lo olvidaras…-

- De todas las cosas que le digo al intrépido tenia justo que decirle eso – bufo Rafael.

- Nunca deberías decirle cosas feas – lo miro de reojo Miguelangel

- Pero Don – decía Rafa mientras veía molesto a Mike – ahora… ¿como haremos para que se recupere? –

- Yo no le quiero dar otro golpe a mi bro – salto Mike preocupado.

- No así, eso puede traer más consecuencias – suspiro el de bandana morada

- ¿Entonces? –

Donatelo se quedo callado pensado, los chicos esperaban expectantes, los miro decidido iluminando la esperanza de sus hermanos.

- No tengo la menor idea –

Rafael y Miguelangel atónitos, suspiraron y cayeron pesadamente en el respaldo del sillón

- Hasta ahí quedo el súper cerebro de Donatelo – suspiro Miguel

- Tanto tiempo para nada…- Rafael se cruzo de brazos.

- Oigan piensen uds también – dijo el de bandana morada avergonzado – pero, talvez – señalaba pensativo, mirando a Rafael- como tu le dijiste algo para que te bloqueara…talvez tengas que decirle algo que te desbloquee –

- ¿Como que? – pregunto Rafael

- No se…algo… - respondió Donatelo complicado

- ¿Y por mientras que haremos? – Miguelangel dijo curioso

- Tendremos que hacer nuestra vida cotidiana – señalo Don - aunque te haya olvidado Rafa, algo hará que te recuerde…-

- Será difícil volver a la normalidad si no me recuerda – suspiro Rafa.

- Y que te molesta – Miguel lo miro divertido – si no te recuerda como hermano, no te pondrá tantas reglas…no te estará vigilando…serás libre para hacer lo que quieras-

Rafael observo serio a Miguelangel...pero su mirada se fue iluminando de a poco.

- Lo que dice el zoquete tal vez no tiene nada de malo –

- Rafael no creo que…- señalaba Don

- Donnie no te preocupes, me comportare – asintió Rafa - ahora iré a ver a Leonardo a ver si puedo removerle algún recuerdito – semisonrio corriendo al segundo piso.

- No le des ideas que puede traernos problemas – regaño Donatelo a Miguel.

- ¿Ah?- decía el menor con cara de inocente

- No te hagas el desentendido – suspiro el chico – ok, acompáñame a preparar algo de comer a Leo –

- Y para mi también – saltaba Mike

- Leo esta en cama –

- Pero yo me puedo enfermar si no como – el de bandana anaranjada lo miro con ojos de cachorro abandonado.

- Ok ok- suspiro Don – te serviré algo también – recibiendo un abrazo de su hermano – consentido – sonrío divertido mientras se dirigen a la cocina

.

Rafael entro a la habitación de Leonardo, quien lo miro con esa expresión de extrañeza y ahora, un poco de tristeza.

- Leo ¿estas bien? – su hermano lo miro preocupado

- Si, es que…es extraño no reconocerlo…no recordar nada de ud-

- Dime tú – Rafael se rascaba la cabeza – me siento como viejo si me tratas de ud…y tu eres el mayor – semisonrio el chico.

- Ok, te tuteare ahora – asintió Leo

-Oye – señalaba Rafa - no recuerdas nada de nada - Leo negó con la cabeza – ni siquiera cuando me salvaste de ser atacado por un cocodrilo cuando éramos niños-

Leonardo comenzó a recordar su pasado, Rafael lo miraba con expectación.

- Solo recuerdo que luche con un cocodrilo y lo vencí con los puntos de presión que me enseño el maestro Splinter –

- ¡Ese es el recuerdo! – señalo su hermano – yo estaba allí…-

- No…yo estaba solo….- decía Leo complicado – ósea… me veo solo en ese recuerdo -

- Y el como llegaste allí- preguntaba Rafael – recuerda…estábamos jugando a _"sigue al lider"..._y yo era el líder y te lleve a ese lugar -

- No, recuerdo que estaba dando un paseo….y - Leo intentaba recordar - y solo recuerdo que después el cocodrilo estaba en el suelo- lo miro confundido – no se que pasa…es como si tuviera partes en blanco…- suspiro triste – lo siento-

- ¡Hey! – interrumpió Rafael un poco molesto – no hagas esa tontería –

- ¿Hacer que? – Leo se sorprendió por la respuesta defensiva del chico.

- El de andar pidiendo disculpas por todo - se cruzo de brazos- tu no tienes la culpa y punto…así que no hagas esas estupideces, Splinter junior-

Rafael observo que Leonardo lo miraba un poco molesto por jugar así con el nombre de su maestro

- Así te digo a veces – suspiro Rafa incomodo por la mirada de su hermano- bueno, así es mi carácter, soy un poco rudo –

- Así note – asintió Leo aun molesto

Se hizo un silencio incomodo.

Rafael sentía que hablaba con un extraño con el rostro de Leonardo, a este siempre le soportaba sus órdenes y sus regaños más que nada por la mirada de hermandad que reflejaba, por ese cariño que sabía que existía. Pero si ahora su hermano lo miraba con esa frialdad de un extraño…con esa molestia…seria complicado volver a la normalidad.

Por su parte, Leonardo se sentía confundido, ¿ese chico era su hermano?, era tan diferente de Miguel y Donatelo…tan brusco, tan indiferente, tan a la defensiva…¿el maestro Splinter no le había enseñado a comportarse?...sabia que algo faltaba conocer en él y quería con desesperación saber aquello faltante, porque por mientras sentía que Rafael era un extraño con un carácter fuerte…de esos extraños que normalmente no quería tener cerca, porque solo seria una molestia para él y su familia… de esos extraños que había que regañar para que siguiera las reglas, pero Leonardo no se sentía con la confianza suficiente para hacerlo.

Escucharon como sus hermanos menores se acercaban, ambos en su interior se aliviaron…ese silencio incomodo se detendría.

- Los chicos vienen ahora- señalo Rafa – yo tengo que ir a entrenar –

- ¿Entrenas solo?... ¿no entrenas en equipo con nosotros? -

- También entreno con uds., pero mayormente prefiero entrenar solo que con el molestoso de Mike-

"_Grave error"_ pensó de inmediato Rafael, sabia lo que significaba para su hermano mayor la coordinación en un equipo ninja y el respeto hacia sus hermanos…observo a Leo quien estaba aun mas serio y molesto.

- Voy a…- señalo Rafa incomodo – los chicos vienen ahora-

- Nos vemos después – asintió Leo con una miraba seria.

Rafael salía de la habitación, cuando se encontró afuera con sus hermanos

- ¿Y? – miro expectante Miguelangel.

- Nada – negó con la cabeza – es como hablar con una fría pared-

- ¿Fría? – miraron extrañados sus hermanos

- Solo entren…Leo debe tener hambre – suspiro Rafael mientras iba a la sala de entrenamiento.

Los chicos se miraron extrañados y entraron a la habitación.

- ¡Mira lo que te trajimos, bro! – decia Miguel entusiasmado indicando la bandeja con un plato de comida que traía Donatelo

- ¿Trajimos? – lo miro de reojo Don- aquí el único que tiene la bandeja soy yo-

- Yo te estaba vigilando en caso que nos atacara una mosca voladora o un topo de la tierra- reía Mike mientras hacia gestos de vigilante.

Don suspiro mientras le pasaba la bandeja a Leo, sin embargo el científico noto algo en la expresión de su hermano mayor.

- ¿Pasa algo, bro? – y adivinando lo que ocurría – ¿paso algo en la conversación con Rafa?-

- Es que no se…- Leonardo miraba su plato de comida - me es extraño tener a un hermano así…- suspiro - es tan distinto... es tan tosco e indiferente… como que siempre anda enojado-

- Es la manera de ser de Rafael – asintió Miguel.

- Pero Rafael nos quiere mucho, pero a su manera…- decía Donatelo - ya cuando recuerdes entenderás-

- Espero que sea luego…- señalo serio – porque no quiero ver a un hermano como un extraño… y menos tratarlo como tal – dijo antes de comenzar a comer.

Sus hermanos se miraron un poco preocupados ante esas palabras…sentían que Leonardo estaba siendo muy frío al hablar de Rafael.

.

* * *

.

Y Leonardo olvido a Rafael, pero ahora ¿como lo recordara?...y en el trayecto a su recuperación ¿como será la relación entre los hermanos mayores?… ¿se trizara su hermandad?...

Espero subir el siguiente capitulo el fin de semana... pero todo dependerá del trabajo.

Gracias por leer mi fics y espero que este capitulo les haya gustado como el anterior.

Espero sus review :P

Cloeh.

.

.


	3. Frialdad e Indiferencia

¡Hola a todos nuevamente!

Muchas gracias por sus review, no saben lo que me han animado a seguir esta historia.

Aquí les dejo este nuevo capitulo que es el mas largo por el momento, mostrara al 100 por ciento las reacciones de los chicos, en especial del Leonardo y Rafael.

Inspirada en la apariencia de la película de las Tmnt del año 2007.

**Renuncia:** las Tortugas ninjas y todo lo relacionado a su comic y dibujo animado no me pertenecen (que más quisiera yo).

.

* * *

.

**Capitulo 3: Frialdad e indiferencia**

.

Había pasado 3 semanas y Leonardo ya estaba recuperado de su herida en la cabeza, pero aun no recordaba nada de su hermano. Rafael intentaba conversar un poco mas con Leonardo, recordándole cuando habían compartido juntos, sin embargo, su hermano mayor recordaba la situación pero no a su hermano de bandana roja.

En la sala estaban sentados Leo y Rafael, este último le mostraba fotos, mientras sus hermanos menores veían desde la cocina.

- Es como si tuvieras lagunas mentales- señala Rafael cansado.

- No tengo explicación para esto- decía su hermano mayor mirando la foto en donde estaban los 4 juntos con el maestro- recuerdo esta foto, pero no a ti y eso que estabas al lado mío- señalaba complicado

- ¡Trata de concentrarte por un demonio!- Rafael dijo cruzando los brazos, la situación lo tenia bastante frustrado y de mal humor.

- ¿Y que crees que estoy haciendo? – señalo Leo serio

- Rafa no lo fuerces tanto- señala Don desde la cocina.

- ¡Vas a tener que esforzarte mas, Leo!- señalo Rafa omitiendo a Don

- Eso hago – Leo estaba molesto con la manera en que Rafa evadía a sus hermanos menores.

- Pues no se nota, es como si lo hicieras a …-

- ¿A propósito?...- Leo señalo - si realmente me conocieras sabrías que para mi, mi familia es lo mas importante…y esta situación me hace sentir que no cumplo con mi rol-

- Y otra vez con el mismo baile- dijo Rafael con fastidio - no asumas un rol que te autoimpusiste-

- ¿Me conoces o no?-

- Claro que te conozco, que cuidas a la familia y todo eso…- señalo Rafael ya molesto- el que no me conoce aquí eres tú…y eso es frustrante-

- Y tu crees que no lo se – Leonardo lo miro serio.

- Ok bro- suspiro Rafael- dejemos esto para mas tarde, ahora iré a entrenar – señalo dirigiéndose a la sala de entrenamiento.

Los hermanos menores vieron a Rafael cerrar la puerta y se acercaron a un Leonardo más que molesto.

- ¡Demonios!- bufo Leo cayendo pesadamente en el respaldo del sillón- porque no puedo llegar a él, porque demonios es tan a la defensiva –

- Rafael es así, bro – indico Mike

- ¿Y el maestro no lo disciplinaba? – consulto serio su hermano mayor.

- Claro que lo hacia…y de que forma- Mike levanto los brazos.

- Pero el que mas lo disciplinaba eras tú – señalo Donatelo como si nada.

Leonardo los quedo mirando extrañado.

- El que le hacia respetar las reglas aquí eras tú- afirmo Don- tú lo seguías en sus salidas y todo eso para que no se arriesgara-

- Entonces ¿era como su niñera? – Leo no podía creer esto - ¿él no esta grandecito para cuidarse solo?- señalo con una mueca.

- Digamos que Rafa era muy impulsivo y no se da cuenta de los riesgos de las situaciones-

- De lo de impulsivo ya me di cuenta – dijo Leo con desgano – así que yo era un tipo guardián para este chico – señalo en un suspiro Leo.

- Emm…se puede decir que si – señalo Miguel - aunque a veces eras un poquito exagerado con él- señalo con una sonrisa cómplice.

- Mike- lo miro de reojo Don.

- Es cierto…a veces eras un poquito rígido y alarmista – decía Miguel mientras se tomaba la cabeza con una mano.

- Supongo que lo hacia porque estaba preocupado- suspiro Leo- aunque de todas formas aun no me siento con la suficiente confianza como para darle ordenes…- Donatelo y Miguelangel se miraron, no sabían si esto dicho por su hermano mayor seria para bien o para mal.

Por mientras en la sala de entrenamiento, Rafael estaba golpeando el saco de boxeo…mientras miles de ideas se le pasaban por la mente. Sabia que había sido rudo con su hermano mayor, pero ya estaba harto de todo esto….todos saben que él no es de los que se caracteriza por tener paciencia, por el contrario, quiere las cosas ahora y ya… y el hecho de que su hermano no lo recordaba en todo este tiempo lo hacia sentir sumamente frustrado e irritable. Por otra parte la mirada de Leonardo habia cambiado tanto, antes cuando él hacia o decía algo que su hermano mayor no aprobaba, este lo observaba con esa mirada de desaprobación pero de paciencia infinita que caracterizaba a Leonardo. Pero ahora las cosas eran distintas, ahora lo miraba tan molesto como si fuera un espía del clan del pie.

.

Luego del entrenamiento de Rafael, la tarde paso rápido…estaban terminando la cena cuando…

- Termine, estaba bueno- se estiro Rafael- te luciste Don- sonrío el chico.

- Estaba exquisito – asintió Leo

- Gracias – sonrío Don a sus dos hermanos, pero Mike lo miraba extraño – ¿que pasa? –

- Espero que no le hayas echado nada raro… no quiero ser conejillo de indias-

- Siempre haces lo mismo cuando a Don le toca la cocina – dijo Rafael

Sus hermanos 3 suspiraron cansados, Miguel los miro ofendido.

- ¡Hey! es absolutamente coherente mi miedo… él – indico a Donatelo – es un científico y no tiene animales de experimentación y lo único cerca a seres vivientes somos nosotros –

- ¿Nos acabas de degradar a animales? – señalo extrañado Rafael

- Bueno…– señalo pensativo Don – originalmente éramos animales- sonrío Don

-¡Ven! – grito un Mike asustado – él justifica esto…como somos algo de animales, entonces ¡zas! nos pone talvez que cosa – miraba su plato vacío con miedo.

- Entonces si tienes tanto miedo ¿porque comiste, incluso te repetiste? – lo miro divertido Donatelo

- Bueno… - señala Miguel rascándose la cabeza complicado - simplemente porque uds son unos irresponsables y comen igual – al ver la cara de no entender de sus hermanos – ¡si!, entonces estoy obligado a comer, porque si a uds les pasa algo yo no quiero ser el diferente del grupo -

Sus hermanos rieron divertidos…debajo de toda esa explicación era para tapar que era un gloton.

- Querido hermano menor – le sonrío Leonardo – tú ya eres distinto a nosotros –

- ¡Entonces ya experimentaste conmigo! – indico a Donatelo – ¡¿que me hiciste, científico loco!? -

- Relájate Mike – señalo Leo con ojos tranquilos que calmaron a su hermano menor – desde un principio, tú eras diferente en forma natural y eso es bueno – sonrío el chico – eres el que entrega alegría a la familia - le acaricio la cabeza a Miguel

- ¿Entonces me quedo tranquilo? –Mike pregunto dudoso, su hermano mayor asintió con la cabeza – ok… gracias bro – el chico alegre abrazo a Leo, quien sonreía divertido.

- Como siempre el que lo calma es Leo – suspiro Rafael

- Es lo mejor – susurro Don – o te imaginas a Mike dándole todo el día con lo mismo temita – ambos chicos suspiraron un poco temerosos.

Rafael veía como Leonardo tranquilizaba a Miguelangel, siempre lo hacia…sin querer extrañaba eso, que su hermano mayor lo tratara como antes.

- Cambiando de tema drásticamente – señalo Rafael – tengo ganas de hacer unas rondas- miro a sus hermanos menores, Leo puso atención serio.

- Rafa te dije que para asegurar la recuperación de Leo, él no podría hacer las rondas aun - indico Donatelo mientras terminaba su plato.

- Bueno Leo no, pero nosotros si-

- Los chicos no saldrán a rondas guiados por ti- Leonardo señalo serio y cortante.

- ¿Porque?…acaso siempre debes ser tú el líder- Rafael estaba molesto por el tono de voz de su hermano.

- No es por eso…es porque no sé como eres en batalla – Leo dijo decidido- y por lo que he visto, aun eres muy impulsivo y un poco irresponsable... y podrías poner en riesgo a los chicos-

- Yo no soy impulsivo ni…-

- Claro que lo eres- interrumpió Leo ya molesto – en este mismo instante eres TÚ quien quiere realizar las rondas y quieres arrastrar contigo a los chicos-

- ¿Arrastrar? – señalo Rafael enojado – ¿que crees que soy?, ¿un tipo que utilizaría a sus hermanos menores como peones? –

- Si quieres hacer las rondas, dilo…pero no uses a los chicos de escudo – ahora Leo era quien estaba enojado.

- Si los chicos quieren ir, irán conmigo, tú no eres el dueño de ellos…-

- No soy el dueño de ellos, pero si soy el líder del grupo de batalla te guste o no – ya Leonardo estaba harto con la actitud de Rafael.

- ¡Quien demonios te puso a cargo por un demonio! – grito Rafael furioso.

- Siempre lo he estado y punto – señalo Leo a punto de explotar.

- ¡Maldita seas Splinter juni…!-

- ¡YA BASTA! – grito con una mirada fría Leo, golpeando la mesa y parándose furioso – ¡no permitiré que sigas jugando al niño rebelde y de paso faltando el respeto a nuestro maestro y padre! – señalaba ahora un Leonardo que no reprendía a su hermano, sino a un extraño – ¡si quieres ir a hacer las rondas o irte de fiesta con Casey me da lo mismo, pero lo harás tú solo!... no pondré en riesgo a mi hermanos menores... no dejare sus vidas en manos de un extraño para mi…¡de un impulsivo y egoísta como tú! – termino Leo con los puños apretados.

- Leonardo – Don y Mike le llamaron la atención, aquellas palabras habían sido demasiado directas.

Leonardo suspiro, se sentó y masajeándose la sien.

- No se de que forma te decía las cosas antes, Rafael, pero es lo que siento ahora -

Rafael lo había quedado mirado en silencio con los puños apretados.

- Lo de _"Splinter junior_" es algo de costumbre y el sensei lo aceptaba – señalo un Rafa serio – y sobre lo de las rondas, es mi familia y los protegería con mi vida…-

- Lo sé – Leo lo miro sincero - pero hasta que no te recuerde bien, no puedo dejar a los chicos a cargo tuyo-

Se hizo un silencio incomodo, Rafael miraba a un Leonardo estricto y frío con él.

- Por un demonio- bufo el de bandana roja - entonces iré con Casey a distraerme un rato, necesito relajarme-

Leonardo levanto los hombros con desgano.

- Ok, has lo que quieras…-

- ¿A que hora tengo _"toque de queda"_? –

- A la hora que quieras- señalo Leo sorprendiendo a todos - pero si es grandecito ya…- suspiro.

- Leo ha hablado- señalo un Rafael contento por no tener hora de llegada.

- Pero la cosa es que llegues- señalo serio- no te recordare…pero sigues siendo mi hermano… –

- Ok, me voy de inmediato entonces…- se despidió de los chicos y salio corriendo por la puerta de salida –

Miguel y Donatelo miraron la puerta que se cerraba y se acercaron a Leonardo.

- ¿No crees que fuiste un poco rudo con Rafa? – señalo Donatelo

- ¿Ud creen? – los miro Leo

Sus hermanos asintieron

- Sentí como una brisa del polo norte paso por aquí – decia Miguel abrazándose dando a entender un viento helado.

- ¿Tanto así? – su hermano mayor los vio preocupado

- Es que no eras así con él -

- ¡Pero no recuerdo como yo era con él!– señalo alterado Leo –simplemente me sale como lo siento, cuando me exaspera lo veo como un extraño molestoso y se me olvida que es mi hermano -suspiró - y sé que esto es horrible de parte mía…pero yo…yo…- decía angustiado.

- Calma Leo, esto toma su tiempo -

- ¿Pero cuanto tiempo, Donnie?… - los miro Leonardo - temo que Rafael piense que perdió para siempre a su hermano mayor.

- Eso jamás…-

- Si no recupero la memoria, Mike, el hermano mayor que conocía Rafael nunca volverá… - suspiro Leo antes de irse a su cuarto.

Por mientras Rafael corría por las alcantarillas, sonreía pensando en que tenia la noche libre y con permiso del intrépido… sin embargo, su sonrisa termino en un suspiro triste… aun le rondaba la discusión reciente, no por lo de _impulsivo_, siempre se lo decía…pero lo de _egoísta_ le había quedado en la cabeza, ¿acaso siempre Leo había pensado así de él y lo escondía o simplemente ahora hablaba guiado por el enojo?… y la manera en que lo regaño, le había dolido un poco…ese tono de voz y esa mirada que Leonardo tenia ahora con él…no recordaba que ni a los del clan del pie los mirara tan fríamente…

Rafael sacudió su cabeza para espantar esos pensamientos…pero otro pensamiento comenzó a aflorar... ¿tan fácilmente le dio permiso para que saliera toda la noche?...Rafael sabia que debería estar feliz por esa libertad, pero le incomodaba un poco el que Leonardo no demostrara la misma preocupación por él como siempre, como si no le importara lo que pasara con él… sentía que estaba perdiendo cada vez mas a su hermano mayor…y eso mas que en una incomodidad se estaba trasformando en un temor…

.

Había pasado una semana desde aquella fuerte pelea entre Leonardo y Rafael. En estos días Rafael había ido mas de una vez de fiesta con Casey… le decía a Leo, pero este apenas y lo tomaba en cuenta y lo dejaba ir. Para Rafael esta despreocupación de su hermano mayor con él ya lo tenia mas que incomodo y frustrado

Miguelangel estaba jugando en la sala, cuando la puerta de la guarida se abrió y entro Donatelo con 2 bolsas grandes de víveres. Mike se dio vuelta y lo vio, pero después siguió jugando, Don llego al lado de su hermano menor y se sentó cansadamente.

- No te preocupes Mike, yo me los puedo solo – dijo irónicamente Don.

- Lo se, por eso no te ayude -

- Miguel- Don lo miro de reojo.

- Ok, ok- señalo divertido – después de pasar esta etapa, te ayudare a guardar los víveres-

- Más te vale o te borro la memoria del juego – señalo Donatelo amenazante.

Mike puso en pausa el juego y lo miro con cara de terror.

- Es una broma bro, no te aterres tanto- río Donatelo

- Uds me van a matar de ataques cardiacos – decía el menor tomándose el pecho.

- Bueno, bueno- Don miro alrededor- ¿y los chicos?-

- Leo esta entrenando y Rafael después del almuerzo se fue a dormir un siesta en su cuarto…ves que aun esta con resaca-

- Bueno ha salido todas las noches desde aquella pelea - justifico Don- pero Leo debería ser mas estricto con él…-

- Pero si ya casi ni se hablan – decía Miguel- o bueno Leo se ha acercado un poco, pero casi siempre o terminan en un silencio incomodo o simplemente discuten y Leo provoca que llegue la ola polar, brrr – se abraza a si mismo.

- Ya no se que hacer - suspiro Don – Rafael se esta alejando del grupo, mejor dicho de Leo para no sentir esa frialdad…y por su parte Leo ha intentado acercarse a Rafa, para entenderlo o recordarlo, pero ya esta cansado y temo que llegara a un punto en que el cansancio será extremo y desistirá-

- ¿Que quieres decir con eso, bro? – lo miro preocupado Mike.

- Que no harán nada más por cambiar y tendremos que acostumbrarnos al Leonardo y al Rafael actual -

- No quiero eso...- suspiro Mike triste – este ambiente es horrible, no me gusta ver a Leo tan frío con un hermano, es feo…y ver en Rafa esa tristeza de sentirse rechazado por uno de sus hermanos, esa tristeza que cree que oculta, pero que yo como soy un genio lo identifico – semisonrio Mike.

- Yo también lo he notado-

- Es que tú eres un genio de nacimiento, yo me he hecho en el trayecto –

- ¿Siii? – sonrío Don empujando levemente a su hermano menor- esperemos que las cosas mejoren luego, porque ya ha pasado 1 mes…-

- ¿1 mes?, yo pensaba que era 1 siglo - señalo Rafael bajando del segundo piso.

- Paciencia, bro – sonrio Don.

- Créeme que la he tenido- señalaba en la cocina mientras se servia un vaso de jugo- jamás pensé que soportar a un Leo desmemoriado era mas difícil que a un Mike en su estado natural – sonrío un poco triste el de bandana roja, mientras bebia el jugo.

- ¿Y si me hacen un lavado de cerebro?- indico ahora Leo saliendo de la sala de entrenamiento.

- Leo, tú sabes que no es…- empezaba a decir Don

- Que no es mi culpa y bla bla bla…- interrumpió Leo sentándose pesadamente en un sofá al lado de los chicos – lo sé – dijo tapándose la cara con una mano.

Los chicos quedaron mirando a su hermano mayor, sabían que este se sentía bastante culpable y frustrado.

- En todo caso- semisonrio Mike- el que necesita un lavado de cerebro es Rafael, porque con lo cabeza dura que es-

- ¡Hey! – dijo Rafael molesto- en ese caso tu necesitas un lavado de cerebro por lo hiperquinetico que eres –

- Lo desordenado se me quita quedándome tranquilo – señalo Mike sacándole la lengua - pero ¿como te sacas lo cabeza dura? –

- …- Rafael no pudo emitir palabra.

- Creo que esta partida te la gano, Rafa – sonrío Don.

- ¡The winner is me! – se paro Mike en pose de victoria, pero recibió un cojinaso de la cocina- ¡ay!-

- Por lo menos mi puntería sigue igual de buena- rió Rafael.

- Bueno los 2 ganaron – sonrío Leo, miro el reloj – es tarde, preparare la cena…-

- Yo no cenare – señalo Rafael – saldré con Casey-

- ¿Otra vez? – indico Mike- ¿no crees que has salido mucho?-

Pero Rafael solo miraba a su hermano mayor, ya lo tenia harto su despreocupación…el que a él lo podría tragar la tierra y Leo ni preocupado…

- O vamos chicos…- señalo Rafa- hare unas rondas y uno que otro juego de pool por ahí y una que otra cerveza por allá - lanzo la carnada para ver si Leo reaccionaba…pero…

- Ok, sal…te dejare la cena guardada en caso que llegues con hambre – señalo Leo como si nada – trata de no hacer ruido cuando llegues –

- ¡Por un demonio reacciona Leo! – grito Rafael enojado, sobresaltando a sus hermanos – hasta cuando tendré que aguantar tu liviandad…hasta cuando – termino frustrado golpeando la mesa con el vaso.

Leo lo miro extrañado, pero el grito de Rafael ya era suficiente para molestarlo.

- ¿De que estas hablando Rafael?- señalo Leo

- De que estoy harto de tener que soportar esa frialdad…esa despreocupación, te da lo mismo lo que me pueda pasar…si mañana estoy vivo o muerto, ¡te da igual!-

- No digas estupideces Rafael, eres mi hermano y por supuesto que no quiero que te pase algo malo- señalo Leonardo parándose enojado- pero ya eres grandecito…debes cuidarte por ti solo en algunas situaciones-

- Aun así, quiero de vuelta al intrépido estricto – señalo Rafael enojado y cruzándose de brazos.

- ¡que demonios quieres de mi! – dijo mas enojado Leo caminando a la cocina y poniéndose al frente de Rafa - Don y Mike me dijeron que siempre te regañaba, que siempre era rígido contigo…ahora que te doy libertad, sin reprocharte nada... aun así te enojas… ¡no se que demonios quieres de mi!-

- ¡Que me trates como antes!... ahora eres un maldito extraño que me regaña, ¡como no te das cuenta!- grito furioso Rafael

- ¡Claro que me doy cuenta! – grito Leo enojado – pero entiéndelo, aun no te tengo la suficiente confianza como a Donatelo o Miguel, a ellos les tengo confianza de toda una vida… a ti solo de un mes…-

- Desmemoriado o no…¡aun sigues siendo un maldito estupido!- grito sin pensar Rafael.

- ¡Con esa actitud patetica no convences a nadie!- grito el de bandana azul.

Rafael levanta el puño con ganas de estampárselo a Leo, pero se detiene.

- Ni se te ocurra golpearme, eso seria lo último – señalo Leo sin moverse, Rafael baja el puño que aun le temblaba – y si estas tan apresurado, es mejor que te grabes esto en la cabeza: o tienes más paciencia o te acostumbras al Leonardo actual -

- Jamás me grabare eso – bufo Rafael

- Ese ya no es mi problema – señalo fríamente Leo, se da la media vuelta para volver a su cuarto sube las escaleras pero se detiene a la mitad.

- Quizás acostumbrarse es lo mejor Rafael - Leo dice sombrío - porque tal vez el anterior Leonardo ya no existirá más para ti- sube y entra a su cuarto dejando al bandana roja física y emocionalmente abandonado, sus ojos reflejaban la desesperación y tristeza de estar perdiendo a su hermano mayor.

.

* * *

.

Fin de este capitulo... Rafael ha tenido que valorar a su hermano mayor a través de la manera más difícil…la indiferencia y la frialdad de Leonardo. Y por su parte el de bandana azul reacciona fríamente, pero después la culpa se apodera de él… ¿Cómo se solucionara esto?... ¿el recuerdo volverá a Leonardo antes que la relación con Rafael se haya roto definitivamente?…

Empezare a subir un capitulo por semana, espero que el trabajo me lo permita :P

Gracias por leer mi fics.

Espero sus review :P

Cloeh.

.

.


	4. Culpa, ira y decepción

¡Hola a todos!

Nuevamente, muchas gracias por seguir mi fics y por sus review :)

Aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo…muchos sentimientos retenidos…muchas reacciones…solo lean y sabrán de que hablo…

Inspirada en la apariencia de la película de las Tmnt del año 2007.

**Renuncia:** las Tortugas ninjas y todo lo relacionado a su comic y dibujo animado no me pertenecen (que más quisiera yo).

.

* * *

.

**Capitulo 4: Culpa, ira y decepción **

.

Había pasado un par de días desde la última discusión entre los hermanos mayores, ellos habían vuelto a la normalidad como si no hubieran pasado estos pleitos….pero la frialdad de Leonardo y la frustración de Rafael aun seguían y cada vez con mas fuerza.

Leonardo había decidido no forzarse más a recordar a Rafael, ya que cada vez que se acercaba para conversar de los viejos tiempos, terminaban discutiendo por cualquier motivo y ambos quedaban mal, él por la culpa y su hermano por la tristeza del abandono. Así que si lo recordaba, tendría que ser por algo específico o simplemente volver a tenerle confianza a través de la convivencia, aunque tardara años.

Por su parte Donatelo y Miguelangel se sentían que estaban en un tenso campo de batalla, que aunque Mike quisiera aliviar con sus bromas, este ambiente persistía…pero ambos hermanos menores tenían confianza en que Leo recuperaría la memoria, porque como estaban las cosas era lo único que podían hacer.

Aquella tarde ya era la hora del almuerzo y era Leonardo a quien le tocaba esta comida.

- Chicos, el almuerzo esta servido- los llamo Leo.

Sus hermanos se apresuraron a ir a la cocina, Miguel desde la sala, Don desde el laboratorio y Rafael desde la sala de entrenamiento; por mientras Leo iba a buscar los vasos para el jugo. Los chicos se sentaron en su puesto de siempre, sin embargo, notaron que en el puesto de Rafael no tenía plato, ni servicio…nada.

- Emm, ¿Leo? – señalo Rafa un poco molesto- no me gusto tu broma –

Leonardo se dio vuelta, sin embargo, Rafael en vez de encontrar unos ojos divertidos en su hermano mayor, vio sorpresa…no había sido una broma, se había olvidado de verdad de él.

- Lo siento, Rafa – dijo avergonzado- te sirvo de inmediato –

- Demonios Leo, a pesar que no me recuerdas, hace 1 mes estas viéndome la cara-

- En serio fue sin querer…algo automático – suspiro un poco molesto Leo mientras le pasaba el plato.

- Si sigues así – señalo Rafael molesto- yo también tendré que sacarte de mi lista de hermanos –

- Rafael – miro serio Donatelo – Leo no tiene la culpa de esto-

- ¡Por un demonio, Don! – señalo frustrado parándose – es fácil decirlo de tu punto de vista ¿no?-

- Siéntate quieres y deja de hacer tanto escándalo solo por un detalle – señalo Leo molesto.

- Claro, detalle es para ti ¿no?…- Rafa estaba enojado - te importa un demonio tenerme como hermano -

- ¿Como puedes decir eso? – dijo Leo enojado- he intentado recor…-

- Últimamente no se ha notado – interrumpió Rafael

- Porque cada vez que me acerco, terminamos en esto – decía fríamente Leo - ¡en una pelea sin sentido!-

- ¡Porque tu cambiaste! – Rafael indico con la mano a su hermano mayor

- ¡Yo soy el mismo! – Leo golpeo la mesa con las manos, parándose.

- ¡Con los demás, pero no conmigo! –

- ¡Esto no es fácil para mi, Rafael! -

- ¡Y tú crees que si lo es para mi! – señalaba mas enojado Rafael - ¡Tú no eres el olvidado!-

- ¡Lo he intenta…!-

- ¡YA BASTA!– grito interrumpiendo Miguelangel – estoy harto de estas peleas absurdas…– los miro triste – solo…solo por esta vez pueden detenerse y solo comer…por favor -

Rafael y Leonardo miraron a sus hermanos menores quienes miraban un poco tristes y tensos...suspiraron y se sentaron.

- Lo siento – suspiro culpable Leo

- Coman tranquilos ¿ok? – señalo Rafael mientras comenzaba a comer…

Miguel y Donatelo asintieron y comenzaron a comer, pero aun se podía notar los anticuerpos entre los hermanos mayores.

Mientras sus hermanos comían, Leonardo pensaba preocupado en el rostro de angustia que había visto recién en Mike… comenzó a observar detenidamente a Miguelangel y a Donatelo sus miradas reflejaban tensión y un poco de tristeza, se giro y vio a Rafael como detrás de esa frustración sus ojos reflejaban absoluta angustia. En Leonardo el sentimiento de enojo por la discusión reciente comenzó a ser reemplazado por una agobiante culpa…por culpa de él sus hermanos estaban en ese estado, ¿hace cuanto que no tenían una comida tranquila y alegre por las discusiones?, Donnie y Mike debían ser testigo de este ambiente tenso y lo peor de todo, es que no podían hacer nada. Por otra parte, no podía controlar la perdida del autocontrol ante las discusiones de Rafael, a quien terminaba reprendiendo de una manera fría… ¿pero el no recordarlo le daba la escusa para a veces herirlo?…porsupuesto que no, él era su hermano y debía ayudarlo, no atacarlo…

Leonardo suspiro sombrío, estaba sintiendo que estaba haciendo todo mal… él mismo se había convertido en la razón de la angustia de sus hermanos…sentía que no estaba cumpliendo para nada la misión que le encargo su padre…

Miguelangel como siempre fue el primero en terminar de comer y observo a los demás a ver si podía sacar algo por allí, pero al llegar al plato de su hermano mayor observo que este estaba sin tocar, elevo la mirada y no le gusto lo que vio. Aquella mirada de preocupación de Miguelangel hizo que Rafael y Donatelo vieran en esa dirección… Leonardo, no comía y solo miraba el plato, su ojos reflejaban culpa mezclada con tristeza…

- Leonardo – señalo Rafael tocándole el hombro.

El de bandana azul se sobresalto y salio de sus pensamientos y vio aquella preocupación de sus hermanos… que descuidado había sido, ahora sus hermanos habían visto a través de él.

- Estoy bien – señalo con un sonrisa triste – solo…solo me duele el estomago – le levanto – voy a descansar un poco, nos vemos en el entrenamiento

- Pero Leo…-

- Estoy bien, Don –dijo mientras subía las escaleras.

Sus hermanos se miraron, sabia que algo le pasaba…nuevamente algo estaba ocultando

.

Unas horas después del almuerzo, en Leonardo se habían ido esos ojos de tristeza para ser reemplazados por los mismos ojos del chico. Sus hermanos sin querer volvieron a la normalidad con él, asumiendo que había sido solo un momento.

Ya había pasado media hora de entrenamiento, en donde Leonardo estaba guiando como siempre.

- Rafael, para que esta _kata_ funcione tienes que saltar más alto – señalo Leo serio

Rafael intento nuevamente, pero volvió a fallar…

- Rafael te estoy diciendo que es con mas impulso – señalo mas estricto su hermano mayor.

- No me gusto tu _kata_- se cruzo de brazos Rafael – después la ensayó cuando no estés observando-

- Necesitas un guía para…- decía el de bandana azul.

- Ellos necesitan mas guía – interrumpió Rafa divertido empujando levemente a Donatelo quien intentaba una _kata,_ pero por el toque de su hermano pierde el equilibrio y cae.

- ¡Rafael! – señala serio Leo – si no quieres entrenar ok, pero no hagas que los demás pierdan la concentración-

- No te pongas denso – señala Rafa - es solo una broma, siempre lo hago para aligerar el ambiente del entrenamiento -

Leonardo molesto mira a los hermanos menores, estos afirman con la cabeza.

- Ok – suspiró - seguiremos con otros movimientos –

Así continuo el entrenamiento, entre los dichos y bromas de Rafael que hacia que Mike riera y Donatelo perdiera la concentración… un entrenamiento normal para los chicos, pero para el mayor que no recordaba, este comportamiento ya lo estaba hartando.

- ¿Rafael que ocurre? – señalo Leonardo cruzado de brazos – habíamos tenido entrenamientos antes y te concentrabas…pero ahora estas demasiado desordenado y molestas a los demás –

- Digamos que antes me desestresaba acá – dijo Rafael – ahora me desestreso con las salidas de Casey…así que ahora estoy normal en un entrenamiento-

- Es verdad – afirmo Mike – me daba miedo verlo tan concentrado en el entrenamiento, era como un apocalipsis –

- No exageres, zoquete – le da un zape a Miguel.

- Ósea esto es una sola diversión para ti - señalo Leonardo ofendido, sencillamente su paciencia estaba disminuyendo a cero.

- Ahorita si -

- Y lo dices tan relajado- suspiro molesto Leo - no tienes ni un concepto de ser un verdadero ninja -

- Leo no fastidies con eso otra vez – señalo con desgano, Leo observo serio.

- Rafa, no sigas – susurro Don- esta molesto…y no creo que quieras otra discusión con él….acuérdate que él no recuerda tu comportamiento-

Rafael escucho a su hermano y observo como Leonardo miraba serio y con esa mirada fría que él odiaba

- Ok, Ok…me concentrare – señalo Rafael un poco molesto.

- No es necesario – miro Leo serio – se acabo el entrenamiento por hoy –

- ¿Solo una hora de entrenamiento? – Rafael miro incrédulo – vamos bro, sigamos con el…-

- Con tu distracción no se puede seguir el entrenamiento- dijo cortante su hermano mayor.

- Pero Leo –

- ¡Dije que no, Rafael! – señalo molesto Leo, mira a Don y a Miguel y le hace una reverencia dando a entender que el entrenamiento había terminado.

- En serio Leo, me concentraré – decía Rafael

- ¡No! un apocalipsis – sonrío divertido Mike, pero recibió un zape de Rafael, Leonardo observo serio esto…no le gustaba nada que su hermano menor recibiera zapes tan seguidos.

- ¡Hey!, deja eso – dijo serio Leo

-¿Qué? ¿esto? – golpeo otra vez a Mike – pero si siempre lo hago-

El de bandana azul desconcertado miro a Don y Mike quienes asintieron.

- Como siempre tan sobreprotector – ironizo Rafael, pero Leo le dio esa mirada fría.

- Fiuu- susurro Mike a Don – la brisa ártica de nuevo-

- No es sobreprotector Rafa, es simplemente respetar a tus hermanos y punto – Leonardo ya estaba harto.

- Es mi manera de demostrar mi afecto- Rafael señalo un poco molesto por el tono de voz de su hermano mayor.

- ¿Porque mejor me regalas un chocolate en vez de los zapes? – dijo inocentemente Miguel.

- Cállate Mike- miro serio Rafael.

- Pues de ahora en adelante por lo menos en el entrenamiento no lo harás más – señalo serio Leonardo.

- ¡Pero que demonios! -Rafael estaba molesto- ¿quien te crees que eres? –

- Se supone que soy su guía en el entrenamiento, pero eso no lo entiendes para nada -

- ¡Un guía que no necesito! – grito Rafael ya enojado

- ¡Entonces no necesitas estar en el entrenamiento!- alzo la voz Leo.

- ¿De que hablas? – Rafael lo miro sin entender.

- Que de ahora en adelante no estarás en el entrenamiento individual, solo en el entrenamiento grupal- señalo decidido Leonardo y sumamente serio.

Donatelo y Miguelangel miraron sorprendidos a su hermano mayor y a la vez con un poco de temor a Rafael quien se veía que iba a explotar como un volcán.

- ¡A mi no me sacaras de le entrenamiento, si yo quiero entrenare con uds y punto!- grito furioso Rafael.

- ¿Para que? – pregunto Leo sumamente molesto - no haces caso, te quejas de todo y lo peor es que distraes a los demás -

- Si quiero estar, ¡estaré y punto! –

- ¡No aportas nada! – levanto la voz Leo ya enojado con la actitud rebelde de su hermano.

- Verdad que tú aportas mucho – señalo irónicamente Rafael.

- Por lo menos los guío, algo ayudara -

- Ahora tú eres la persona que menos me ayuda aquí y antes tampoco me aportabas nada – decía enojado el de bandana roja- ¡y eres el líder y guía únicamente porque eras el peón de Splinter!-

Leonardo apretó los puños, sin embargo miro desafiante a Rafael.

- Supongo que el maestro vio en mi algo que te falta a ti…-

- ¡A mi no me falta nada! - Rafael empujo a Leonardo haciendo que este cayera.

Leonardo se paro dispuesto a golpearlo, pero se controlo…era su hermano...olvidado,pero era uno de los suyos. Se acerco a Rafael y lo miro de frente enojado.

- Madura de una vez Rafael - señalaba enojado Leo - porque no toda la gente tiene la paciencia para estar soportándote…–

- ¡Yo soy así te guste o no!- grito furioso Rafael - estoy harto de tener que seguir ordenes de ti…el de antes y el de ahora…¡así que no me iré del entrenamiento y punto!-

- ¡Porque demonios haces las cosas mas difíciles! -

- ¡Porque como siempre estas equivocado! -

- ¡Solo intento enseñarles movimientos para el combate y tú me obstruyes esto!- señala Leo exasperado - ¡es por el bien de los chicos y así enseñarles lo que dejo el maestro…!-

-¡No le llegas ni a los talones al maestro!...¡ni siquiera has podido hacer bien las cosas con tu estupida amnesia!...- grito Rafael ciego por la ira –el maestro debe estar revolcándose en su tumba por la decepción que le estas dando! – tomo aire – ¡TÚ ERES SU MAYOR FRACAS…!- no pudo seguir ya que recibió un puñetazo de Leonardo.

Rafael cayó al piso, se paro dispuesto a contestar el golpe pero sus hermanos menores lo detuvieron, comenzando un forcejeo…pero al mirar al frente de ellos, los tres se sobresaltaron y se detuvieron…Leonardo miraba con unos ojos muy distintos a los de recién, sus ojos ahora reflejaba una desesperación terrible…

- ¡Sé que jamás llegare a al nivel del maestro! – miraba el chico desesperado - ¡sé que jamás podré ocupar su lugar…¡maldita sea lo sé Rafael! - gritaba dejando escapar todos sus demonios internos - ¡pero intento hacer lo mejor que puedo por un demonio!…- apretó mas los puños – ¡tú crees que no veo la angustia que están pasando por mi culpa!…¡intento hacer lo mejor, pero no puedo!…¡no puedo ser perfecto como quisiera o como quería el maestro! – miro con furia a Rafael – ¡TÚ NO SABES EL PESO QUE SIGNIFICA LLEVAR TODO ESTO…¡Y JAMÁS LO SABRÁS!- termino agitado mirando el piso.

- Leonardo cálmate - Rafael se acerco preocupado, pero Leo se alejo.

- Déjame en paz un momento quieres - señalo cansado y rápidamente se retiro de la sala.

Los chicos se quedaron de piedra, jamás habían escuchado a Leonardo gritar con aquella desesperación y dejar escapar tal verdad, que ellos sabían que estaba…pero que no veían tan fácilmente.

- ¡DEMONIOS! – grito Rafael agachándose y golpeando fuerte con sus manos el piso – ¡porque demonios le dije eso!-

- Por lo de siempre – suspiro Don – te ciegas con la ira-

- ¡Y le dices cosas feas! – se cruzo de brazos Mike molesto- iré a ver a Leo…-

- No Mike- señalo Don – déjalo solo un rato…deja que se calme…-

- Ok – suspiro el menor con una mueca - ¡demonios rafa…!- alzo la voz molesto.

- No se que me paso…es que estoy como bomba de tiempo con todo esto…- señalaba Rafael sentado en el piso- y esto de sacarme del entrenamiento fue la chispa que prendió la mecha… y solo salio sin poder controlarlo –

- A Leonardo también se le salio varias cosas que tenia dentro – suspiro preocupado Miguelangel- cosas que sabíamos, pero no veíamos -

- Reacciono con lo del maestro, seguramente no recordaba cuando Rafael en las discusiones se le salía esto del peón se Splinter y eso – Donatelo miro molesto a Rafael – pero pasaste la línea con eso de la decepción del maestro…tú sabes lo importante que era…-

-¡Maldita sea lo sé! – grito Rafael – pero…no pude controlarme…solo…solo salio.. – señalaba desesperado – ¿que haré ahora?… ahora si no querrá hablarme ni nada… ahora si perdí a mi hermano mayor – angustiado abrazo sus rodillas y oculto su rostro en ellas.

Miguelangel y Donatelo se miraron preocupados…se sentaron al lado de él para confortarlo.

- Leonardo no es así- decía Donatelo, mientras le daba unas palmaditas en el caparazón – él sabe que eres su hermano, así que no te dejara –

- Aunque ganas no le deben faltar – suspiro Mike

- Miguel ¿quieres ayudar o no? – Don miro serio a u hermano pequeño.

- Lo siento – señalo un poco culpable, apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Rafa – Leo es nuestro hermano mayor, él es el mas maduro y comprensivo de los tres…reflexionara y dejara pasar esto -

- Pero lo que le dije fue horrible…- Rafael decía aun oculto en sus rodillas.

- Vas a tener que pedirle disculpas…- Donatelo señalo.

- ¿Y con eso bastara?- Rafael miro a sus hermanos con ojos tristes.

- Si lo haces de corazón, funcionara seguro – sonrío Miguel

- Y no volver a hacerlo- asintió Donatelo

- O te la veras conmigo – señalo divertido Mike mostrando sus puños

- Tú no me ganas – Rafael divertido empujo suave a Mike haciendo que este se cayera al lado – ¿Ves?-

- Ahora no – decía como niño, sentándose nuevamente - solo guardo mis técnicas en momentos de extremo peligro –

Rafael y Donatelo se miraron y suspiraron divertidos

- No te preocupes, Leonardo entenderá – sonrío Donatelo.

Rafael asintió, Don le dio unas palmaditas en su caparazón y Mike un pequeño empujón, ambos tenían que estar allí para acompañar a su hermano.

.

Pasaron las horas…Miguelangel y Donatelo estaban preparando la cena, Rafael estaba en la sala, apago la tv y se dirigió a la habitación de su hermano mayor. Cuando entro pudo ver a Leonardo agachado en el piso haciendo meditación, siempre lo hacia cuando se encontraba muy estresado o angustiado, y ese día tenia ambas cosas…lo bueno de sus meditaciones es que despertaba mas tranquilo. Rafael estaba a punto de irse cuando…

- Rafael entra – abrió los ojos Leonardo – estaba terminando – señalo estirando las piernas y sentándose apoyado de la pared- ¿necesitas algo?-

- Emm si – señalo nervioso entrando a la habitación y sentándose en el piso al lado de su hermano mayor, pero no sabia como empezar…

- Si vienes por lo del entrenamiento – señalo Leo – lo pensé bien y creo que estuvo mal intentar sacarte de esto… eres parte del equipo, de la familia - suspiro – si quieres haz el entrenamiento a tu manera, pero por favor trata de no desconcentrar a los chicos…- lo miro con ojos tranquilos pero a la vez cansados.

- Lo haré – asintió el de bandana roja.

- Mañana haremos las rondas otra vez – decía Leo estirándose – para ver como estamos en terreno –

- Genial necesitaba unas rondas – sonrío animado Rafael

- Si y así veré como te desenvuelves…y en una de esas algún recuerdo salte en este cerebro terco – sonrío el chico, Rafael asintió.

- ¡LA CENAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ESTA LISTAAAAAAAA!- se escucho un grito fuerte de Miguelangel, seguido por un zape que seguramente le dio Donatelo por dejarlo casi sordo.

- Bueno – señalo Leo divertido por el grito de Mike – vamos a cenar - se disponía a pararse pero noto algo en la expresión de su hermano – ¿pasa algo?-

Rafael no sabía como empezar, pero tenia que decirlo…a eso había venido.

-Emm… las estupideces que hice hoy en el entrenamiento y las cosas que te dije del maestro…yo…yo…- normalmente en esta parte Leonardo le decía " no te preocupes, te entiendo" y no le permitía seguir, pero este Leo no recordaba aquello.

- ¿Tú que? – miraba Leo intrigado.

- Discúlpame por favor – señalo sacándose ese peso de encima - no debí decirte esas cosas…realmente fui un estupido –

- Lo fuiste – Rafael lo miro sorprendido – pero yo también ayude en esto…nunca debí intentar sacarte del entrenamiento, era obvio que te enojarías - suspiro – pero veo que estas arrepentido y eso es bueno – sonrío Leo parándose.

Rafael sonrío aliviado, pero había algo que aun le rondaba la cabeza…

- Leo… ¿porque dijiste que el peso que tienes jamás lo sentiré yo?…digo, yo soy el segundo mayor – decía mientras se levantaba del piso.

Leonardo lo miro con unos ojos cansados y comprensivos.

- Porque aun no estas preparado…-Rafael hizo una mueca – pero lo estarás mas adelante, no te preocupes - miro el techo pensativo- ¿sabes?…cuando desperté con esta amnesia y me dijeron que tenia un hermano "nuevo" para mi y que era mayor que los chicos, sentí un pequeño alivio al pensar que talvez podrías apoyarme en todo…- suspiro – pero me di cuenta que aun no estas preparado y no puedo apoyarme en ti aun, solo…solo tengo un hermano mas a quien cuidar – vio a Rafael quien lo miraba preocupado – pero no es tu culpa…- señalo dándole unas palmaditas en su hombro, confortándolo - solo te falta un poco de madures y eso se da con el tiempo, así que paciencia ¿ok? – Rafael asintió con la cabeza - por mientras yo me encargare de todo, como siempre- sonrío Leo cansado – vamos a cenar…Donnie debe estar peleando porque Mike no coma nuestras comidas – señalo caminando y saliendo por la puerta.

Rafael no pudo seguir a su hermano mayor, los pensamientos lo abrumaban. Angustiado sintió la presión que Leonardo tenia al acaparar el peso de ser el responsable que todo estuviera bien y lo peor es que no podía escapar porque nadie lo podría reemplazar, ÉL aun no podía reemplazarlo porque era verdad lo que decía Leo, aun le faltaba un poco de tiempo…Rafael sintió una gran culpa de no poder apoyar a su hermano por su inmadures y sentía que en cierto punto, decepcionaba las expectativas de su hermano mayor…

.

* * *

.

Fin de este capitulo…las cosas se están poniendo cada vez mas complicadas para los chicos… Leo ya no puede con la culpa de ver a sus hermanos así…y por otra parte Rafael se dio cuenta que aun no podía ser un apoyo para Leonardo…

Y con este ambiente irán alas rondas ¿que pasara?…¿algo trágico?(como muchos review me han sugerido XD)…no se…no se

Gracias por leer mi fics.

Espero sus review :P

Cloeh.

.

.


	5. Ronda

¡Hola a todos!

Nuevamente gracias por lo review, realmente son un incentivo para seguir con los fics :)

Nuevo capitulo… ir a una ronda con todo lo que están pasando los chicos ¿será una buena idea?...en este capitulo veremos….

Inspirada en la apariencia de la película de las Tmnt del año 2007 y en la historia del cartoon del 2003.

**Renuncia:** las Tortugas ninjas y todo lo relacionado a su comic y dibujo animado no me pertenecen (que más quisiera yo).

.

* * *

.

**Capitulo 5: "Ronda"**

.

.

En las azoteas de nueva York los 4 hermanos mutantes estaban en plena lucha con el clan del pie. Rafael estaba luchando contra 4 ninjas, lo cual tenia en problemas al mutante, apenas podía defenderse y no alcanzaba ni siquiera a atacar. El chico miro desesperado al lado, Leonardo estaba a unos metros apoyando y protegiendo a Miguelangel y Donatelo.

- ¡Ayúdame Leo, no puedo mas! – decía Rafael apenas evadiendo a los ninjas quienes ya le habían hecho mas de una herida con sus espadas.

Sin embargo, Leonardo lo miro serio.

- Debo proteger a mis hermanos –

- ¡Yo también soy tu hermano!-

- Nunca te he visto…- miro desconcertado.

- ¡Leo por favor! – le grito desesperado Rafael, pero Leo lo miro con unos ojos fríos

- Si vuelvo por ti…solo me provocaras dolor - señalo serio- arréglatelas como puedas. Leonardo se dio vuelta y volvió a la lucha junto a sus hermanos menores.

Rafael aun impactado por lo dicho por su hermano mayor, se vio rodeado por varios ninjas, quienes lo empujaron en el piso desarmándolo…Rafael vio a Leo quien miraba de reojo, pero no hacia ningún esfuerzo por ayudarlo.

- Leo…- apenas decía dolido por el desinterés de su hermano.

- Si no es tu muerte, será la mía…- lo miro despectivo - y yo tengo que quedarme para mis hermanos menores que SI valen la pena-

Los ojos de Rafael se llenaron de lagrimas por el dolor de lo dicho por Leonardo, simplemente lo había abandonado para morir….vio como los ninjas levantaban sus espadas para dar el golpe final… vio las espadas encima suyo…

- ¡AHHHGGG! – grito Rafael mientras se sentaba en la cama bañado en sudor, despertando de aquella pesadilla.

Observo a su alrededor agitado y vio que estaba en su cuarto, miro sus manos mientras comenzaba a respirar mas tranquilo y a recordar esa pesadilla. Sabia que Leonardo jamás haría eso o mejor dicho estaba seguro de eso con el Leo antes de la amnesia…pero ahora si no lo recordaba ¿podría pasar algo así?. Movió la cabeza intentando sacarse esa estupida idea, él sabia que Leo no podría hacer algo así a voluntad…ni el de antes ni el de ahora.

- ¿Rafa?, te sentí gritar- entro a la habitación Donatelo – supongo que fue una pesadilla – Rafael asintió - te dije que dormir después del almuerzo no era buena idea – miro la expresión de su hermano – fue de Leonardo ¿no?-

Rafael lo miro sorprendido, Donatelo suspiro mientras se sentaba en la cama.

- Sé que te lo he dicho mucho, pero en esto debemos tener paciencia...si apuras las cosas, mas colapsara el cerebro de Leo y más se bloqueara-

-Lo sé, bro – suspiro Rafael – después de ayer, respirare mil veces antes de gritar lo que se me venga a la cabeza –

- Entonces habrá otro Apocalipsis – señalo Mike tomándose la cabeza, en el umbral de la puerta-

- Después dices que porque te pego – lo miro Rafa

- Ok, ok – dijo divertido el menor – Leo me mando a decirles algo…- decía pensativo, miro sus manos y levanto un dedo – uno: que te levantes Rafa – levanto su segundo dedo- dos: que vayas a cenar algo, porque nosotros ya comimos y… – levanto el tercer y ultimo dedo – tres: que en 30 minutos nos vamos a la ronda por la ciudad -

- ¿Alguna otra cosita? – señalo divertido Don por el rostro concentrado de su hermano menor.

- No, porque se me acabaron los dedos –

- Tienes los de la otra mano – Don lo miro de reojo

- ¡Shhh, Donnie! – lo hizo callar divertido Rafa - eso de los dedos es una escusa, porque no puede retener mas de 3 órdenes –

Mike los miro ofendido, les saco la lengua y se fue de la habitación. Sus hermanos rieron divertidos.

- Ahora tendremos que soportar sus pucheros y berrinches en la ronda- decía Rafa aun riendo un poco.

- Si – señalo Don parándose de la cama – vamos, o Leo te traerá la brisa polar – sonrío el chico.

- No, no - se paro de un salto de la cama Rafa - a ver si la ronda le remueve en algo el cerebrito a mi hermano mayor – sonrió.

.

Así, luego de que Rafa comiera algo y hacer las pases con Miguelangel…los chicos salían de la furgoneta que dejaban estacionada en un callejón solitario.

- Chicos – señalo Leo – yo iré adelante, me siguen primero Miguel y luego Donatelo ¿ok? – acomodo sus katanas.

- ¿Y yo?- dijo Rafael saliendo de el vehiculo- ¿otra vez me olvidaste? – lo miro serio.

- Claro que no Rafa, solo esperaba a que salieras – señalo como si nada Leo – mmm… tu tienes buena defensa…si, creo que lo mejor será que tu seas el de la retaguardia ¿ok? – su hermano asintió.

Leonardo se alejo un poco nervioso, realmente se había olvidado de Rafael, pero no le dijo nada porque no quería preocuparlo…Donatelo observo la expresión de su hermano y se acerco un poco.

- Los dedos de una mano – susurro Don a Leo

- ¿Que? – lo miro sin entender

- Tus hermanos son los dedos de una mano – señalo Don – somos tres, como los tres dedos de una mano – Leo asintió – para que no te olvides otra vez como ahora – sonrío al ver la cara de avergonzado de su hermano mayor – relax, no se lo diré a nadie –

- Gracias, bro – sonrío Leonardo.

Los chicos arreglaron sus armas y miraron a Leonardo, este asintió con la cabeza y subieron a través de las escaleras de emergencia hasta llegar a las azoteas, comenzando a correr en los puestos que Leo les había indicado.

No habían recorrido mucho cuando vieron que en la azotea del banco central habían unas siluetas sospechosas intentando ingresar. El líder mutante hizo una señal y se apresuraron al lugar para detener aquel robo. No se asombraron cuando vieron que eran ninjas del pie liderados por Hun, quien al verlos llegar a la azotea los miro con una sonrisa cínica.

- Veo que volvieron a las andazas, malditos fenómenos – miro a Leo – pensé que habías muerto y por eso no volverían - los hermanos del chico lo miraron enojados - que tu cuerpo se estaba pudriendo bajo tierra –

- ¡Hijo de…!- comenzó Rafa, pero Leo lo detuvo.

- Felizmente te debo avisar que estas equivocado - Leo lo miro desafiante – estoy mejor que antes –

- Y te detendremos – amenazo Don con su bó.

- Y uds. serán los "_loser" _como siempre – sonrío divertido Miguelangel con sus chacos en mano

Hun los miro con absoluto odio, hizo una señal y los ninjas se juntaron detrás de él en pose de ataque…

- ¿Que estas esperando para comenzar la fiesta? – pregunto irónico Rafael – ¿o tienes miedo?-

-¡Jamás!- grito Hun –¡adelante!– dicho esto los ninjas comenzaron a atacar a las tortugas mutantes, empezando una batalla entre ambos bandos.

Leonardo evito un par de espadas, una iba en dirección a su cabeza y la otra a su torso haciendo fuerza y desarmando a sus contrincantes, inmediatamente salto y con una patada derroto a los ninjas, pero estos eran reemplazados por mas.

Un poco mas atrás se encontraba Miguelangel luchando, un ninja intento herirlo con una lanza en un tobillo pero el mutante salto pisando el mango y golpeando con sus chacos la cabeza dejando a su enemigo inconciente en el piso. Mike de inmediato se agacho evadiendo otra lanza que estuvo a centímetros de su cuello, aun abajo con sus chacos atrapo la lanza y de un tirón le quito el arma a su enemigo, acto seguido le dio una patada en el pecho al ninja lanzándolo lejos. Miguel al levantarse vio como otros ninjas estaban delante de él en posición de ataque, esto no se acabaría tan fácilmente.

Detrás del de bandana anaranjada, se encontraba Donatelo quien veía como 3 ninjas se le abalanzaban con sus espadas en alto, el chico se adelanto y utilizando su bó como garrocha salto encima de ellos e inmediatamente se agacho para golpear los tobillos de sus adversarios, provocando su caída. Se levanto para bloquear un bó enemigo que venia a su cabeza, giro sobre si mismo y de una patada saco de orbita a su adversario.

Por su parte Rafael, bloqueo dos espadas con sus sai y con su fuerza las rompió, de inmediato les propino una patada a cada uno cayendo encima de otros ninjas que venían en ayuda. Se disponía a acercarse a sus hermanos, cuando vio como Hun tomaba un bloque de concreto y caminaba en dirección a Leonardo mirándolo con odio… Rafael corrió rápidamente dándole una patada en la espalda a Hun haciendo que este cayera, este se levanto furioso.

- ¡No volverás a hacer lo que hiciste hace un mes! – grito furioso el mutante.

- Sin el líder uds. no son más que basura – lo miro furioso- así que no me detendré hasta eliminar esa escoria-

- ¡Le haces aunque sea un rasguño y te las veras conmigo!- Rafael le grito furioso.

- ¡No me detendré hasta liquidarlo! –

Rafael estaba concentrado en Hun cuando 2 ninjas lo atacaron con sus espadas por los lados, pero el mutante los bloqueo con sus sais aplicando fuerza. Levanto la mirada y vio como Hun se le abalanzaba con un puño en alto. Rafael rápidamente se agacho haciendo que los ninjas chocaran entre ellos y con Hun haciendo que los tres cayeran. El de bandana roja se levanto, pero a la vez bloqueo una espada en dirección a su abdomen, comenzando una nueva lucha con un nuevo ninja.

Así la lucha seguía, los chicos se defendían y atacaban bien haciendo que los ninjas comenzaran a disminuir en numero. Sin embargo, Rafael por las distintas luchas con Hun se había alejado un poco del grupo.

Miguelangel había vencido a un par de ninjas, cuando fue tomado por unas manos enemigas que lo lanzaron atrás quedando cerca del borde de la azotea, el chico se levanto molesto.

- Por la espalda, característico de un ninja cobar… – decia el mutante, pero no pudo continuar ya que el ninja lo ataco con una espada.

Miguelangel lo evadió fácilmente, atrapando su espada con sus chacos intentando quitársela, pero el ninja puso resistencia. Así comenzó un forcejeo entre ambos…quienes no se dieron cuenta que se acercaban al borde de la azotea.

- ¡Cuidado Mike!– grito asustado Leo, pero fue demasiado tarde, su hermano menor dio un paso en falso y cayo junto con el ninja por el borde- ¡NOO!-

Leonardo y Donatelo corrieron temiendo lo peor, pero al ver abajo suspiraron tranquilos. Miguelangel había caído en una azotea continua, los miraba un poco aturdido y sentado encima del ninja inconciente.

- ¿Mike, estas bien? – salto al lado de él Donatelo, extendiéndole la mano para que se levantara.

- Creo que si - señalo el chico intentado pararse, pero – ¡AYY!...- se agacho tomándose con fuerza el pie – ¡me duele! –

Don de inmediato, se agacho y vio como el tobillo de su hermano estaba sumamente hinchado.

- Te torciste el pie – Donatelo lo miraba preocupado – debemos vendarlo…-

_¡SLASH!_ se escucho cerca del par de hermanos, estos vieron a la azotea del banco y notaron como Leonardo estaba bloqueando a unos ninjas, los cuales querían atacarlos al ver la desventaja del pie del Miguelangel.

- ¡Leo! – tomo su bó Don, dispuesto a ayudarlo, pero…

- ¡A la furgoneta! – Leonardo lo miro serio – ¡toma a Mike y llévalo a la furgoneta, yo los cubro en el trayecto! -

- Pero…-

- ¡AHORA! – grito Leonardo, bloqueando en ese momento a un par de espadas que venían en contra de él.

Donatelo al ver a su hermano mayor que estaba en una situación complicada, rápidamente puso a su hermano menor sobre su caparazón corriendo lo más que podía. Leonardo bloqueaba y derrotaba a cada uno de los ninjas que intentaba llegar a ellos, siguiendo y protegiendo a sus hermanos menores.

.

Por su parte Rafael luego de derrotar a dos ninjas observo a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que ninguno de sus hermanos estaba…solo vio acercarse a Hun con 6 ninjas amenazantes.

- Tus hermanos se fueron y te dejaron solo – río Hun – te abandonaron para que te destruyamos – sonrío - tu súper líder a quien protegiste tanto, te abandono a tu suerte-.

El pecho de Rafael se apretó y recordó la pesadilla de aquella noche, una angustia empezó a formarse. No le importaba luchar solo contra sus enemigos, lo que le importaba y dolía era que sus hermanos lo habían dejado solo en esa situación y Leonardo lo había permitido… lo olvido otra vez …su angustia y sus pensamientos abrumaban su mente.

Apenas y bloqueo una espada, pero recibió una patada que le hizo retroceder. No era porque Rafael no podía defenderse era porque su concentración estaba en cero, en ese momento, sus pensamientos le nublaban su mente. Esto lo percibieron sus enemigos, Hun comenzó a decirles comentarios hirientes, haciendo que Rafael se distrajera más y provocando que recibiera varios golpes en la lucha contra los ninjas.

.

Donatelo y Miguelangel llegaron a salvo a la furgoneta, Leonardo miraba desde la azotea próxima a sus hermanos y su alrededor, no había ninja cerca. Suspiro aliviado, dispuesto a acompañar a sus hermanos menores cuando vio su mano y sus dedos, sintió que el corazón se le detenía…tres dedos, tres hermanos… _"Rafael" _pensó con angustia.

- ¡Donatelo, cuida a Miguel! – Leo les grito, Don asintió - y no lo dejes solo – dijo antes de correr a toda velocidad a la azotea del banco.

"_Maldita sea como pude olvidarte en esta situación, si te pasa algo yo no me lo perdonare jamás…"_ pensaba angustiado Leonardo. Por el estrés de ver amenazados a sus hermanos menores solo pensó en protegerlos, olvidando en batalla a Rafael. Lo había dejado solo a su propia suerte, como podía llamarse hermano si lo había abandonado en esta situación contra ese loco de Hun…Hun… en ese momento su angustia se trasformo en terror sabia perfectamente a lo que podría llegar ese maldito …"_Debo llegar a tiempo, debo protegerlo"_ pensaba mientras corría a todo lo que le daba sus piernas.

.

Por mientras en la azotea del banco, Rafael caía fuertemente luego de recibir una patada de un ninja, estaba golpeado pero no con heridas de armas. Se levanto pesadamente y miro a los 6 ninjas junto con Hun, quien solo observaba y hacia comentarios hirientes.

- Tus hermanos no te quieren, por eso te dejaron solo…no vales la pena y no los culpo - señalaba el hombre despectivamente

Rafael con todo lo abrumado que se encontraba, los dichos de Hun lo desconcentraba y angustiaba a tal punto de debilitar su defensa y recibir mas golpes de los que daba. Bloqueo una espada y pateo al ninja alejándolo, pero no venciéndolo… estaba cansado, no podía con esa lucha y con los pensamientos negros en su cabeza que se fortalecían con los dichos de Hun…

- Leonardo jamás te ha querido en el grupo, por eso te dejo solo…-

- ¡Callate! – grito Rafael mas angustiado, Hun noto esto…

- No quiere que le molestes mas - sonreía maliciosamente el hombre.

- ¡Basta! – el mutante bloqueo otra espada, pero recibió un puñetazo de otra ninja.

- ¡Leonardo quiere que mueras! – grito Hun con fuerza.

Rafael se paralizo ante ese dicho, dándole la oportunidad a Hun para tomarlo de los hombros y lanzarlo fuertemente contra una pared, soltando sus sais… el chico quedo sentado en el piso, aturdido y desarmado…

- ¡Liquídenlo!– ordeno Hun.

Rafael solo vio como 3 espadas se levantaban en contra de él… ¿la pesadilla se estaba haciendo real? ¿sus hermanos lo habían dejado solo? y ¿Leonardo había elegido su muerte?…sus ojos llenos de lagrimas se cerraron esperando el golpe final.

- ¡NO! – escucho el grito de un voz conocida.

Rafael abrió los ojos y vio todo en cámara lenta. Leonardo estaba protegiéndolo parado delante de él, con sus katanas bloqueo las espadas de los lados con la tal fuerza y rapidez que tanto las espadas de los ninjas como las katanas de Leo quedaron incrustadas en el piso. Apoyándose de sus katanas en el piso, Leonardo le dio una fuerte patada al ninja del medio, haciendo que este soltara la espada y cayendo de espalda noqueado.

Rafael suspiro aliviado, pero lo que no vieron venir ni Leo ni Rafa era que Hun apareció con una espada en mano detrás del ultimo ninja noqueado …con lo repentino del ataque, Leonardo apenas tuvo tiempo para evitar un poco esa espada, pero no totalmente. La espada atravesó el hombro de Leonardo con tal fuerza que la punta del arma quedo enterrada en la pared de atrás…

- ¡AHGGGGG!- grito con el dolor mas grande que Leo haya sentido en su vida, no podía moverse, la espada estaba clavada en la pared con su hombro entremedio.

- ¿Que se siente ser un cuadro en la pared? – reía Hun mientras sacaba sin cuidado la espada, iba a atacar otra vez pero Rafael le dio una patada alejándolo.

Leonardo cayo sentado apoyándose en la pared, no sentía el brazo del hombro herido y con su mano libre apretaba con fuerzas la herida. El dolor era tal que sentía que se desmayaría, sus fuerzas se habían evaporado. Rafael aun un poco aturdido se acerco como pudo a su hermano, miro con miedo la herida que sangraba abundantemente…

- Rafa – lo miro con dolor – lo siento, te deje solo…-

- No te preocupes por eso… tu herida…- Rafael no podía creer que en ese estado, Leonardo aun se preocupaba mas de los demás.

- Miguel se lastimo el pie…- explicaba el mayor- y Don estaba ayudándolo…yo los protegí y con la preocupación…yo…- quedo en silencio.

- Te olvidaste de mí – termino la frase Rafael, Leonardo asintió – pero regresaste y eso es lo importante…aunque sea en el último instante, me recordaste- semisonrio Rafa.

Leonardo semisonrio y observo el estado de su hermano, el chico tenia varios golpes y se notaba que se estaba un poco aturdido…

- Estas golpeado – hizo una mueca de dolor – y cansado- Leonardo noto movimiento a su alrededor – vete ahora Rafa…ellos…¡vete ahora por favor…! –

- Que estupidez…- Rafael no pudo terminar la frase ya que Hun lo tomo de los hombros y lo lanzo unos metros, alejándolo de su hermano mayor.

- ¡Déjalo! – grito serio Leonardo a Hun – ¡haz lo que quieras conmigo, pero deja a mi hermano tranquilo! -

Rafael unos metros más allá y un poco aturdido, escuchó con sorpresa aquello dicho por su hermano…con amnesia y todo él seguía siendo el mismo, no dudaría en sacrificarse con tal de salvar a los suyos. Se sintió avergonzado de tan solo pensar que Leonardo lo dejaría morir a su suerte.

- Como tú digas, fenómeno – dijo con odio Hun, cuando violentamente tomo el hombro herido de Leonardo y lo presiono en la pared

- ¡AGGGHH…!- Leonardo gritaba de dolor, dando golpes con su mano libre al hombre, pero este no le importaba.

Rafael se levanto con una furia que jamás pensó tener, tomo sus sais que se encontraban próximas y vio a los ninjas que quedaban corriendo en su dirección…pero la ira del mutante era tal que no les dio tiempo de atacarlo y los derroto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

– ¡Vamos grita!- señalaba riendo Hun a Leonardo - esto es por proteger a tu hermanito ¿no?... ¡vamos grita! – le dio un puñetazo fuerte en la herida.

- ¡AGGGGHH! – grito el chico tomándose la herida y retorciéndose de dolor en el piso, sentía que estaba a punto de desmayarse cuando vio una sombra detrás de Hun.

- ¡Déjalo en paz, maldito infeliz! – grito furioso Rafael mientras le tomaba el brazo y lo lanzaba fuertemente encima de unas cajas.

- Rafa….vete…- susurraba débilmente Leo.

- No digas estupideces, no me iré sin ti – señalaba Rafael que con un pedazo de tela de la ropa de un ninja caído- deja hacer algo para parar un poco la sangre – preocupado y con cuidado hizo un torniquete en la herida de su hermano mayor – ya…ahora tenemos que ir donde Donnie…-

Se agacho para tomar a Leo, pero este rápidamente tomo su katana y bloqueo una espada haciendo fuerzas para que no llegara al cuello de Rafael. El de bandana roja miro atrás y vio como Hun era el responsable del ataque, sin perder tiempo le propino una patada alejándolo, pero el hombre se mantuvo en pie dispuesto a atacarlo otra vez.

Leonardo soltó agitado la katana, había utilizado las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban con ese bloqueo, el dolor había aumentado y con ello la debilidad también. Vio como su hermano se paraba delante de él, protegiéndolo y haciéndole frente a Hun.

- Te dije que si lo tocabas te lo verías conmigo- decía furioso Rafael con los dientes apretados.

- ¿Defenderás a uno que te dejo solo? - intento otra vez afectar psicológicamente a Rafael, pero este lo miro serio y enojado.

- Lo importante aquí, es que volvió a protegerme- miro serio Rafael- y esta gravemente herido por tu maldita cobardía… ¡me la vas a pagar! -

Leonardo vio los ojos de su hermano llenos de ira, pero eran distintos. Era una mirada de cuando herían a uno de los suyos y a pesar que era la primera vez que veía esa mirada, se le hacia familiar, pero no por una situación cercana, era de mucho antes…en el departamento de Abril, cuando Shredder le habían hecho una emboscada y lo había dejado malherido… de pronto una recuerdo broto en su cabeza...

_... ... ...  
_

_Estaban el en departamento de Abril... él estaba malherido en el piso...vio a Rafael al lado quien le preguntaba quien le habia hecho esto, pero la debilidad en que se encontraba no le permitio responderle._

_- Voy a averiguar quien te ha hecho esto- decía Rafael junto con esa mirada de profunda ira mientras intentaba salir por una ventana, pero Leo lo detuvo para decirle que Shredder había regresado…_

_... ... ...  
_

- Él estaba allí…- susurro débil Leo en el presente.

Pero un grito saco a Leonardo de sus pensamientos, Rafael estaba luchando ferozmente con Hun. El chico estaba concentrado en la pelea por lo que su defensa y su contraataque estaban excelentes… esos movimientos…esa defensa…Leonardo comenzó a ver imágenes de la lucha en el departamento de Abril, cuando malherido veía a sus hermanos luchar, pero entre esas imágenes, comenzó a aparecer Rafael, repitiendo los mismo movimientos que en el presente estaba mostrando en la lucha contra Hun. El de bandana azul semisonrio, algo estaba recordando… pero tan rápido como esas imágenes llegaron, se detuvieron. No intento recordar mas, ya que, ahora estaba luchando por mantenerse conciente…veía ya un poco borroso a su hermano pelear…

Rafael bloqueo con un sai un nuevo ataque de espada de Hun, este le intento dar un golpe con la rodilla pero el mutante bloqueo con su brazo libre y en un rápido movimiento le hizo una zancadilla botando al hombre y haciendo que soltara el arma. Tan rápido como había caído Hun se levanto en pose de ataque con los puños en frente, Rafael guardo sus sais y evito un puñetazo del hombre y de regreso le dio un par de puñetazos tan rápidos que Hun no pudo evitar, recibiendo finalmente una patada en el estomago que lo hizo caer apoyado en cuatro apoyos. En el piso Hun sabia que estaba en desventaja, Rafael había vuelto a ser el de antes por la fuerza que le daba el maltrecho de Leonardo…Leonardo... una retorcida idea se formo en su cabeza.

- Estas derrotado – miraba Rafael de pie a Hun en el piso. Se disponía a ver su hermano, cuando el hombre de levanto y rápidamente le lanzo tierra en los ojos, se tomo la cara…pero Hun lo empujo botándolo y corriendo en otra dirección.

- ¡Acabare con el sufrimiento de tu hermano de una vez! – grito Hun.

Rafael quedo sin aire…iría por Leonardo. Se limpio un poco los ojos y vio borrosamente como Hun se acercaba a gran velocidad a su hermano con un bloque de concreto en las manos. Intento correr desesperado para protegerlo, pero sus ojos aun con tierra no le permitieron ver una caja, cayendo fuertemente.

Leonardo vio el peligro, pero no podía hacer nada…no tenia fuerzas para defenderse, ni siquiera para moverse…

- Terminare lo que empecé hace un mes – sonreía Hun.

Leonardo observo con temor como su enemigo levanto aquel bloque para lanzarlo sobre su cabeza y matarlo… simplemente cerro los ojos esperando el final…

.

* * *

.

Fin de este capitulo… y una aclaracion: Leo solo recordo imagenes sueltas de Rafael ,solo vio que estaba en ese hecho... pero NO la vida, pasado o comportamiento de Rafa , solo imagenes nada mas.

Bueno, esta vez la amnesia de Leonardo trajo consecuencias graves…¿pero como saldrán de esta?... ¿Leonardo se salvara o Hun lograra su cometido?…¿Rafael podrá hacer algo?…

Espero que les haya gustado, intente poner bastante acción en este capitulo con un final en suspenso…pero sabrán lo que pasara en el próximo capitulo.

Nota: La escena del recuerdo de Leonardo esta basado en los capítulos 17 y 18 de la temporada 1 de la serie animada del 2003, llamados "The Shredder Strikes Back, Part 1 y 2"

Gracias por leer mi fics :)

Espero sus review :P

Cloeh.

.

.


	6. Fuerza

¡Hola nuevamente a todos!...muchas gracias por sus review.

Sé que me demore un poco mas en publicar este capitulo, pero el trabajo me secuestro u.u…pero me libere y aquí estoy :D

En este capitulo veremos el desenlace de la ronda… ¿Hun se saldrá con la suya?… ¿Leonardo pagara las consecuencias?...pasen a leer y descúbranlo.

Inspirada en la apariencia de la película de las Tmnt del año 2007 y en la historia del cartoon del 2003.

**Renuncia:** las Tortugas ninjas y todo lo relacionado a su comic y dibujo animado no me pertenecen (que más quisiera yo).

.

* * *

.

**Capitulo 6: "Fuerza"**

.

.

En la azotea del banco central de nueva York, un hombre levantaba un bloque de concreto para golpear a un mutante débil y malherido….

- ¡Muere! – grito el Hun alzando el bloque, pero un brazo atrapo su cuello y lo empujo hacia atrás, cayendo en el piso y haciendo volar lejos el bloque de concreto. Rafael había llegado justo a tiempo, lo miraba de pie con ira pero a la vez temor por lo cerca que estuvo de perder a su hermano.

- ¡Eres un maldito cobarde! – le gritaba, mientras Hun se paraba – Leo esta malherido y aun así tu…-

- ¡En la guerra no hay reglas…!- Hun lo miraba enojado por haber frustrado su plan – y si en vez del concreto hubiera tenido una espada…¡lo hubiera dejado peor que una coladera…!-

Simplemente Rafael se abalanzo en contra del hombre guiado por la ira de estas palabras, aun en el estado en que estaba su hermano el tipo no dudaría en matarlo de la peor forma posible... ese hombre merecía todos los golpes que pudiera darle.

La lucha era pareja, tanto Rafael como Hun tenían un buen ataque y defensa, pero Hun ya estaba harto de pelear limpiamente. El hombre bloqueo un puñetazo del mutante pero recibió otro en plena cara, aun con el golpe no retrocedió y rápidamente atrapo el puño del chico, este intento liberarse pero en ese instante el dragón púrpura le dio un puñetazo a poca distancia, Rafael gimió por el dolor pero no alcanzo a hacer nada, ya que Hun con un palo le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago. El chico cayó de rodillas sin aire lo que aprovecho su enemigo para golpearlo con el palo en su caparazón botándolo en el piso…en donde comenzó a recibir fuertes patadas de Hun, sin darle tiempo para levantarse o defenderse.

Leonardo vio este acto cobarde y como la victima de esta cobardía era su hermano, no podía permitir esto, era su culpa que estuvieran en esa situación, porque lo dejo solo…debía ayudarlo…debía protegerlo…comenzó a reunir la poca fuerza que tenia aunque esto le pudiera traer trágicas consecuencias…

- Hasta ahí quedo el valiente protector – reía el hombre mientras pateaba en el piso a Rafael – no sirves para nada-

- ¡BASTA! –

Hun se dio vuelta dejando a un Rafael aturdido en el suelo…ambos vieron a un Leonardo muy pálido que apenas estaba en pie, por el esfuerzo la venda de su hombro estaba empapado en sangre y un hilillo de este liquido corría por su brazo inerte, con el otro brazo tenia fuertemente agarrada su katana en pose defensiva.

- Leo no…- apenas decía Rafael, cuando recibió una fuerte patada de Hun, dejándolo mas aturdido de lo que ya estaba.

- ¡DETENTE! – grito Leo enojado y débil - te dije… que dejaras a mi hermano en paz-

- Eres increíblemente estupido – reía Hun - ahora sabrás lo que es una muerte lenta y dolorosa- con una mano tomo una espada cercana y con la otra mano el palo con que había golpeado a Rafael – si quieres morir, te daré en el gusto - señalo corriendo en su dirección.

Leonardo bloqueo la espada del hombre, pero no pudo evitar el golpe con el palo que recibió en su hombro herido…retuvo el dolor y con una patada alejo al Hun, quien reía divertido, para el hombre esto era un juego. El mutante sabia que en las condiciones en que se encontraba no era un rival para él, pero estaba decidido a pagar el precio con tal de proteger a su hermano…porque a pesar que no lo recordaba, algo en él le gritaba que lo protegiera.

El chico con su katana bloqueo un nuevo ataque de espada, pero recibió un fuerte golpe en el estomago con el palo, dejándolo sin aire y cayendo al piso. Hun soltó sus armas, se agacho y dio vuelta a Leonardo, de tal manera que quedara boca arriba.

- No morirás tan fácilmente – decía con odio – hare que me ruegues – se levanto sonriendo y con su pie piso bruscamente el hombro herido del chico.

- ¡AGGGGHHHH! – gritaba de dolor Leonardo que con su mano libre intentaba sacar el pie del hombro, pero no podía... lagrimas de desesperacion comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas

Rafael que veía todo gris escucho los gritos desgarradores de su hermano mayor, el dolor y desesperación que reflejaba su voz hizo que despertara completamente. Alzo la vista y vio aquella horrible escena: Hun reía y humillaba a su hermano mientras le pisaba con fuerza su hombro, por otra parte a Leonardo le corrían las lágrimas de dolor y desesperación por la tortura que estaba siendo victima.

Rafael jamás lo había visto tan indefenso…y todo esto por defenderlo a él, porque de algo estaba seguro Rafael, Leonardo prefería pasar esa agonía con tal de proteger a su familia, algo que también pensaba el de bandana roja por cuidar a los suyos… pero al ser él el protegido y tener que ver el dolor de su hermano mayor la cosa era distinta.

Mientras pensaba en todo esto, Rafael se paro en un par de segundos y corrió de inmediato a parar esto… ese maldito de Hun se la iba a pagar con creces, jamás había sentido el odio que broto en él en ese momento…un odio asesino, un odio de matar a esa basura sin sentir culpa alguna….

- Vamos llora, me encanta esto – le reía Hun a Leo - me tendrás que matar para detener esto-

- ¡PETICION CONSEDIDA, MALDITO INFELIZ! – se escucho un grito furioso.

Hun vio detrás de él y vio como un Rafael con sus ojos desformados por la ira se le abalanzaba, no tendría escapatoria…había provocado que la bomba explotara sobre su cara.

Rafael furioso y con una fuerza descomunal tomo del brazo del hombre y lo lanzo a la pared cercana, fue tan fuerte el golpe que Hun había quedado aturdido e incrustado en la pared. Sin perder tiempo el mutante con sus ojos llenos de ira, comenzó a darle puñetazos sin parar en el rostro y cuerpo del hombre…los golpes eran tan rápidos que Hun no podía hacer nada, solo sentir como era un saco de boxeo para el chico.

- ¡COMO TE ATREVES A TORTURAR A MI HERMANO….!- gritaba Rafael con ira mientras lo golpeaba – ¡ERES UN MALDITO COBARDE, ME LA PAGARAS….!– dio un ultimo puñetazo dejándolo inconciente – ¡Y CONSEDERE TU DESEO! – el chico cegado por la ira tomo la sai para clavársela en el cuello y así terminarlo de una vez .

Leonardo débilmente miro esto con miedo, sabia que si su hermano mataba al hombre aunque fuera una basura, la culpa de extinguir una vida lo perseguiría por el resto de su vida…sin embargo, era una decisión que debía tomar Rafael.

- ¡AGGGHHH! – grito Rafael con ira clavando la sai al lado del cuello del hombre sin herirlo- ¡NO!...no seré como tú ,un maldito cobarde – señalo agitado, guardando con su mano temblorosa la sai.

- Honorable… como…todo un ninja –

Rafael sonrío ante el comentario de su hermano, pero se giro bruscamente por la debilidad de su voz. El miedo y la preocupación se apoderaron de él al ver en el estado en que estaba, Leonardo estaba sumamente pálido, sin fuerzas ni siquiera para tomarse el hombro herido. Rafael se acerco y vio como la tela del hombro estaba empapada, debajo estaba formando un pequeño charco de sangre; rasgo un uniforme de un Ninja caído y le cambio la tela haciéndole un nuevo torniquete. Rafael observo como Leo por el dolor y la debilidad cerraba los ojos a punto de desmayarse, le daba terror el solo hecho que su hermano cerrara los ojos y no despertara más.

- Eres un… excelente protector – sonrío débil Leo – protegerás…bien a …-

- No Leo…no hagas eso – señalo angustiado Rafael al escuchar un tipo de despedida – te necesitamos aquí, con nosotros…-

Rafael miro a su alrededor, sabia que debía llevarse a su hermano de allí…podrían llegar refuerzos de los ninjas y Leonardo no resistiría otra lucha.

- Rafael...estoy cansado… – apenas decía el de bandana azul, jamás se había sentido tan débil…simplemente sentía que todo terminaría, comenzó a cerrar los ojos.

-¡ Leo, Leo! – Rafael alterado movió a su hermano quien abrió los ojos - quiero que te mantengas despierto hasta que lleguemos a la furgoneta, ¿me lo prometes? – Leo asintió.

Rafael con delicadeza puso a su hermano sobre su caparazón y con cuidado comenzó a dirigirse a la furgoneta

- Due…le – se quejaba Leo por el movimiento sobre el caparazón de su hermano.

- Lo siento Leo, intento ser lo mas cuidadoso, pero tenemos que llegar rápido…pueden llegar refuerzos del pie y Donatelo te tiene que revisar con urgencia…-

- Lo siento Rafa, todo esto es mi culpa… por dejarte solo…-

- No se como aun malherido aun te hechas la culpa de algo que no es – suspiro su hermano.

- Pero Rafa…yo.. -

- ok, Me dejaste solo…pero lo importante es que me recordaste, volviste y me salvaste de un muerte segura, con eso me basta - dijo Rafa – y yo no pude protegerte como debía de ese enfermo de Hun…el que estés herido es mi culpa…-

- No, yo los debo proteger por…-

- ¿Por ser el líder?….no digas tonteras, eres nuestro hermano y todos debemos protegernos… pero yo hoy no hice mi parte – decía culpable el chico.

- Es mi culpa y punto – señalo Leonardo cortante

- ¡Que no! – señalo exasperado Rafael, Leo en echarse la culpa de todo era experto y llevaba su tiempo sacarle eso de la cabeza – bueno, lo discutiremos en casa -

- Rafa…tengo …sueño…- decía mientras relajaba mas el cuerpo

- No Leo, acuérdate de tu promesa…- Rafael movió alterado a su hermano – mantente despierto-

- Eso intento…eso intento…-

- Ya estamos cerca…Donatelo te curara y Miguel y yo ayudaremos…-

- Tienes todo organizado… lo harás bien de líder mas adelante… –

- Deja de hablar como si no estuvieras más…-

- Aunque…este – apenas decía Leo- si no me acuerdo completamente de ti…no puedo ser el líder…–

Rafael escucho con preocupación lo ultimo dicho por su hermano, pero su atención se desvío al ver la furgoneta.

- ¡AYUDA!- grito Rafael desesperado.

Sus hermanos menores abrieron las puertas y los vieron impactados, Rafael estaba notablemente golpeado, pero Leonardo era el que tenía peor aspecto. Sin perder tiempo Rafael entro y recostó a su hermano en el piso de la furgoneta

- ¡¿Que paso?! – pregunto asustado Miguelangel en el asiento del copiloto.

- Ese infeliz de Hun le atravesó el hombro con una espada y luego lo golpeo, lo defendí como pude pero ese maldito con sus jugarretas no me dejaba…- decía sin parar Rafael – Leo esta muy débil y apenas abre los ojos... intente pararle la hemorragia, pero no paraba… ¡maldita sea no paraba! – señalaba muy alterado.

- Calma Rafael- lo tranquilizaba Donatelo, quien inmediatamente comenzó a revisar la herida de su hermano mayor - la hemorragia se esta deteniendo un poco, pero necesito suturas que tengo en la guarida…- decía mientras cambiaba el vendaje por uno esterilizado haciendo presión con las manos sobre el hombro.

- Conduciré a la guari…- indicaba Rafael, pero Donatelo lo interrumpió.

- No puedes, estas muy nervioso y un poco mareado por los golpes – decía sin dejar de hacer presión en la herida de su hermano - Mike sé que tienes el pie lesionado pero podrías…- se giro a verlo, pero el menor ya estaba sentándose en el asiento del conductor.

- Leonardo y Rafael han soportado cosas peores por nosotros – señalo angustiado Miguel al ver a sus hermanos mayores así de golpeados y heridos – un estupido pie no me va a detener – encendió el auto y presiono el acelerados con el pie haciendo una mueca de dolor, pero miro de reojo hacia atrás - A ser fuertes ¡ok!- la furgoneta comenzó a avanzar.

Rafael y Leonardo sonrieron por las palabras del chico, pero el rostro de Donatelo estaba serio.

- Demonios, a perdido mucha sangre…necesita una transfusión…–

- ¿Tienes sangre en la guarida? – pregunto Mike sorprendido mientras conducía.

- Si, sangre del tipo de cada uno de nosotros-

- ¡Drácula! -

- Somos ninjas, Mike – suspiro un poco divertido Don - nos atacan con espadas, una hemorragia puede ocurrir, siempre debo estar preparado-

- Bien pensado Einstein – semisonrio Rafael, pero al ver a Leo su rostro se altero –¡¿Qué pasa, bro?!-

Leonardo comenzaba a respirar agitado y a temblar fuertemente

- Ten…go…. frío…-

- Demonios esta a punto de entrar en un shock hipovolemico…- Donatelo lo observo mas preocupado - Rafael levántale los pies…- el chico hizo caso, Don miro a Leo – necesito que estés despierto por lo menos hasta que lleguemos a la guarida- luego miro a Rafael – puede entrar en crisis si se queda inconsciente -

Tanto Rafael como Miguelangel miraron los ojos de temor en Donatelo, sabían que cuando su hermano decía "crisis" era porque podría ser mortal…la furgoneta acelero su velocidad.

Donatelo no podía moverse por la presión que ejercía en la herida de su hermano, así que Rafael dejo los pies en alto de Leonardo apoyados en un cajón y lo cubrió con una manta por el frío que tenia, rápidamente se acerco al lado de su hermano mayor.

- ¡Hey bro!… vamos mantén los ojos abiertos- señalaba Rafael para mantenerlo despierto.

- Eso… intento…-

- Háblanos de algo, vamos Leo…- Don decía preocupado

- Recordé unas imágenes de Rafa… - sus hermanos lo miraron sorprendidos - de cuando Shredder me dejo malherido –

- En el departamento de Abril…- asintió Miguel, mientras conducía.

- Te vi Rafa…te vi cuando quisiste a buscar al culpable…y cuando peleabas…- Rafael lo miro esperanzado – pero solo eso…imágenes difusas nada mas… lo siento – suspiro culpable.

- No te preocupes, de a poco, no te esfuerces…- decía Rafael - mantente despierto ahora…¿Leo?- al ver que no respondía con los ojos cerrados- …¡LEO! – el chico apenas abrió los ojos

- Mantente aquí…vamos si falta poco – Don angustiado hacia mas presión en la herida.

- El maestro me llama…- Leonardo estaba mas en la inconciencia que en la conciencia, no sabia bien que decía…

- ¡Leo no digas eso! – señalaba Mike con los ojos llenos lagrimas al ver como su hermano casi se estaba entregando a la muerte.

- ¡No digas estupideces Leo! – gritaba Rafael desesperado.

- El me llama… ya no hago bien las cosas por la amnesia… ya no cumplo mi rol…ya no me acuerdo de ti…- señalaba mas agitado Leo.

- ¡Demonios, eso ya no me interesa! – grito Rafael alterado al solo pensar en perderlo - no me interesa si me recuerdas o no, ya no me importa….ahora solo quiero que estés aquí, en cuerpo y alma…por favor Leo – lo miro desesperado.

Leonardo vio a su hermano al borde de las lagrimas…nuevas imágenes volvieron a él… nuevamente cuando lo habían herido en aquella emboscada… pero esta vez en la granja de Casey…

…..

_Leo escuchaba las historias de su familia para que volviera con ellos…cuando apareció Rafael contando una historia de su infancia, cuando lo había salvado del ataque de un cocodrilo…sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas por la desesperación de verlo en ese estado y no despertar._

…

- En la granja de la abuela…de Casey…- decía Leo mirando a Rafa - contaste la historia del ataque del… cocodrilo y los puntos de presión que le hice… estabas allí...-

- Así es, estaba allí – sonrío el de bandana roja – pero ya no me importa si recuerdas… harás recuerdos nuevos de mi de ahora en adelante – decía el chico convencido que ya no le importaba la memoria de su hermano solo le importaba la vida de este. Alzo la vista y vio como entraban a la guarida.

- No puedo mas… - señalo agitado Leo - me arrastra…- apenas dijo cuando cerró los ojos.

- ¡Leonardo, abre los ojos! – Rafael movía alterado a su hermano, pero este no reaccionaba - ¡Donatelo que hacemos! – señalo justo cuando la furgoneta paro.

- ¡Ya llegamos, ya llegamos! – decía Don dejando un vendaje fijo en Leo y abriendo rápidamente las puertas del vehiculo – hay que llevarlo al laboratorio donde tengo las cosas…- miro como Leonardo comenzó a temblar con mas fuerza – ¡Ahora! –

Rafael sin perder tiempo tomo en brazos a su hermano mayor y corrió al laboratorio seguido de cerca por sus hermanos. Mientras colocaba con cuidado a Leonardo en una camilla, Donatelo llegaba con muchas cosas que ponía en una mesita contigua.

- Vamos Leo…resiste – decía Mike, tomando una mano de su hermano mayor, quien temblaba y su rostro reflejaba aun mas dolor…

- Apártate Mike – señalo Rafael – deja trabajar a Donnie – tomo con cuidado a su hermano menor por los hombros y lo aparto de la camilla.

Donatelo parecía que tenia mil manos en vez de dos, comenzó a inyectar varios medicamentos en Leonardo deteniendo la hemorragia, luego desinfecto la herida y con una aguja e hilo quirúrgico comenzó a suturar el hombro; finalmente inyecto la bolsa de la sangre en el brazo de su hermano…

Mientras Donatelo hacia todo esto, de pronto Miguel abrazo a Rafael buscando consuelo por el miedo que estaba sintiendo de perder a su hermano. El de bandana roja lo miro un poco molesto, él no era de dar abrazos…pero sencillamente esta vez no podía evitarlo, su hermano menor no podía acudir a nadie mas en esos momentos… lo abrazo también y le dio unas palmaditas para reconfortarlo.

- Que pasa si Leo…- sollozaba el menor

- No pasara – señalaba suavemente Rafa.

- Pero…-

- Confía en las capacidades de Donnie y en la voluntad de Leo –

Paso unos minutos para que Mike se tranquilizara en los brazos de su hermano.

- Tienes razón…- dijo Miguel separándose – gracias, Rafa- sonrío tranquilo.

- De nada zoquete – Rafa semisonrio y le dio un suave coscorrón.

Cuando Donatelo acabo, Rafael y Miguel fueron al lado de su hermano mayor, su rostro estaba mas tranquilo y su respiración estaba volviendo a la normalidad…sus hermanos suspiraron aliviados, Leo estaba fuera de peligro.

- Estuvo cerca – suspiro Don – le da un shock hipovolemico y no se si resis…-

- Pero no le dio – lo miro serio Miguel – así que para que pensar en historias de ficción-

- Bueno, bueno – suspiro Don – ahora solo necesita reposo y estará bien en un par de días…- miro a Rafael – ahora te toca a ti, ve a la otra camilla para curarte esos golpes y heridas..-

- Pero si yo estoy…-

- No estas bien y punto – Donatelo lo miro serio – vas a la camilla o no le pongo mas accesorios a tu moto –

- Ok, ok – dijo Rafael ya sentado en la camilla.

- Que manera de hacer milagros la moto – decía Mike, pero recibió un zape - Rafa! Ves que estoy con el pie lastimado-

- Esta bastante lejos de la cabeza – señalo desconcertado Rafael

- Pero puede causar una replica a nivel celular –

- No mezcles la sismología con la microbiología – señalaba Don.

- ¿La que con la que…?- miraron sus hermanos.

- Nada… - suspiro Donatelo mientras aplicaba antiséptico en una herida a Rafael

- ¡Ay! – se quejo el de bandana roja - avisa –

- Tengo que ser rápido Rafa o se te pueden infectar -

- Ok, ok… ¡Au! – hizo una mueca Rafa y Miguel río – ¿de que te ríes?- pregunto molesto.

- Te pareces a los emoticones de la internet con tanta mueca – sonreía divertido Mike

- Después me la vas a pagar, zoquete -

- Rafael quédate quieto – ordeno Don.

Leonardo abrió un poco los ojos y vio como Donatelo atendía las heridas de Rafael quien con sus leves muecas provocaba en Mike algunas sonrisas divertidas. Suspiro viendo que sus hermanos estaban bien, pero habían estado tan cerca de perder tanto… la vida de su hermano y la propia...nuevamente el sentimiento de culpa broto en él. Cerró los ojos decidiendo tomar la solución que había tenido en mente para arreglar todo esto…

"_Tengo_ _ que arreglar esto de la amnesia de una vez por todas" _pensó Leo_ "aunque ellos no compartan la decisión que tomé…"_suspiro antes de quedarse absolutamente dormido.

.

* * *

.

Fin del capitulo.

Espero que les haya gustado, y se salvo Leo pero esta vez la vio cerca, pero con la fuerza de su voluntad y la fuerza que recibió de sus hermanos, especialmente de Rafael pudo salir adelante…y por su parte Rafael se dio cuenta que no le importaba como este Leonardo, solo le importe que este en vida junto con él y sus hermanos.

Pero Leonardo sigue con ese sentimiento de culpa y quiere solucionar esto de la amnesia ¿que decisión habrá tomado? y ¿Por qué según Leo sus hermanos no aceptaran esta decisión?… todo esto en el próximo capitulo, que yo creo será el penúltimo o ultimo…si, se nos acabara el fics o.o

Nota: La escena del recuerdo de Leonardo esta basado en el capitulo 19 de la temporada 1 de la serie animada del 2003, llamada "Tales of Leo"

Gracias por leer mi fics :)

Espero sus review :P

Cloeh.

.

.


	7. Decisiones

¡Hola otra vez!...gracias por sus review, me animan montón para seguir :)

Bueno, este capitulo no será el capitulo final, yo creo que será el penúltimo o antepenúltimo…todo dependerá de mi inspiración en los que siguen o.o

En este capitulo veremos…mejor pasen a leer y se enteraran :P

Inspirada en la apariencia de la película de las Tmnt del año 2007 y en la historia del cartoon del 2003.

**Renuncia:** las Tortugas ninjas y todo lo relacionado a su comic y dibujo animado no me pertenecen (que más quisiera yo).

.

* * *

.

**Capitulo 7: "Decisiones"**

.

.

Había pasado cerca de una semana de la última lucha contra Hun, en la cual Leonardo había quedado seriamente lastimado. Pero a través de los cuidados de Donatelo y la ayuda de sus hermanos, Leonardo se estaba recuperando de a poco. Sin embargo, sus hermanos se habían dado cuenta que el chico estaba mas pensativo de lo habitual, algo que no les gustaba mucho….porque cuando su hermano mayor piensa mucho, es porque trama algo.

Luego del almuerzo, Leonardo estaba descansando en su habitación mientras sus tres hermanos menores se encontraban en la sala. Donatelo leyendo un libro, Rafael una historieta y Miguelangel jugando un videojuego de unos zombies espeluznantes.

- ¡Muere zombie!- decía el chico

- Técnicamente el zombie esta muerto –

- ¡Oh Donnie! no le quites la diversión al juego – se quejaba el menor – esta caminando así que esta algo vivo…y no me distraigas que me desconcentras-

- Pero si es un muerto viviente…- asintió Rafa divertido mirando a Mike

- ¿Como puede estar muerto y vivo?… - señalaba un poco distraído ahora del juego -…no puede ser..-

- No sé…- sonreía su hermano de bandana roja - si están muertos ¿como pueden caminar y atacarte? –

- Buena pregunta…- miro pensativo Mike a su hermano, pero se sintió un sonido del juego – ¡NO!…. ¡ME HICIERON PERDER UNA VIDA! – el chico miro enojado a sus hermanos. Rafael río y Donatelo lo quedo mirando perplejo

- Si yo no dije casi nada…- apenas dijo Don

- ¡Cállense los dos que me confunden!- decía el chico mientras se centraba de nuevo en el juego - ¡ah! y sobre los zombies, yo lo veo como vivos demasiados feos que me quiere matar…- Donatelo sonrío divertido por la explicación de su hermano menor.

- Pero…- Rafael iba a continuar molestando al menor cuando vio bajar a Leonardo.

El chico bajaba un poco somnoliento, aun su hombro estaba vendado y usaba un cabestrillo para evitar un poco el movimiento en el brazo.

- Demonios este medicamento que me das Donnie me hace dormir todo el día…- bostezo.

- No seas exagerado – sonreía el científico – solo es un analgésico fuerte, recuerda que tu herida no es simple –

- Y que lo digas – apenas movió los dedos del brazo vendado, mientras se sentaba al lado de los chicos.

- En todo caso – decía pensativo Don – hoy se acaba el tratamiento con fármacos-

- Menos mal – señalo Rafael, miro a Mike y sonrío malévolamente – si, ¡pobre Leonardo! - decía en voz mas alta – ¡no pudo hacer nada contra esto, simplemente parecía zombie!- Miguelangel se sobresalto

- ¿Que dijiste? – señalaba el menor aun concentrado en el juego, pero con cierto temor en sus ojos.

- ¡Que es un ZOMBIE! –

- ¡Que Leo es un zombie! – grito el menor parándose de un salto y vio aterrado a su hermano mayor que lo mirada somnoliento – tiene cara de zombie, ¡¿quien le hizo eso?!-

- …yo fui…- le dijo Rafa arrastrando las palabras y levantándose se acercaba al menor imitando el andar de un zombie…- y ahora seguirás tú…- Mike lo miro asustado - te comeré tu cereb…- pero no pudo continuar ya que recibió en plena cara el control del juego – ¡ahora si! – señalo enojado por el golpe - ¡esta me la pagas, zoquete! –

- ¡AH! ¡El zombie me quiere comer!- Mike dijo aterrado mientras su hermano se le abalanzaba furioso, el menor intento arrancar, pero Rafael fue mas rápido y tomándolo del cuello comenzó a darle coscorrones en la cabeza.

- ¡Ay!...¡alguien que me ayude! – gritaba el chico con miedo – ¡me esta moliendo el cerebro para después comérselo como papilla! -

Ante es comentario, Leonardo y Donatelo rieron divertidos…a veces era tan inocente su hermano menor.

- Rafael ya déjalo…- señalo Donatelo riendo

- Si, déjalo – sonreía divertido Leonardo, pero con una mirada un poco seria…aun no se acostumbraba a los golpes en contra de Miguelangel

Rafael entendió de inmediato esa mirada de Leonardo, soltando a su hermano.

- Ok, ok – señalo apresurado – no te molestes –

- Lo siento es que aun no estoy acostumbrado – susurro un poco apenado.

- No te preocupes Leo, yo…-

- ¡Donnie! ¡mírame, mírame! – decía Mike saltando al frente de su hermano - ¿no me mordió o araño o algo para infectarme? –

- Mike, Rafael estaba bromeando – suspiro Don, aun no entendía como el chico no caía que era solo un juego – solo observa-

Miguelangel miro con atención a Rafael y Leonardo quienes le sonreían divertidos, el menor miro molesto al de bandana roja.

- Me vengare – dijo Mike mirándolo de reojo

- ¿Tú y cuantos mas? – señalo Rafael cruzando los brazos

- Solo espera, mi venganza será cobrada – sonrío malévolamente Mike, luego miro a Leo con una expresión herida – ¿y tu hermano mayor como no me dijiste?-

- No alcance - justifico el chico- estabas tan convencido y acelerado que no pude hacer nada…-

- Punto menos para mi súper hermano líder – dijo Mike divertido.

Leonardo le sonrió al chico, pero después suspiro y miro el piso un poco sombrío. Los chicos notaron extrañados este cambio de actitud, Leonardo levanto su vista reflejando una mirada seria.

- Hablando de eso…- señalo - desde el día de hoy dejare de ser el líder en las rondas-

- ¿Que estas diciendo? – Rafael lo miro incrédulo

- Lo que escucharon… lo que pasó la última vez fue muy peligroso y fue culpa mía…-

- Leonardo te hemos dicho de mil maneras que no fue tu…-

- Lo fue, Don – interrumpió Leo – aunque no voluntariamente por esta estupidez de mi amnesia…-

- Bueno, con amnesia o no… yo no acepto esto que dejes de ser el líder…- Rafael lo miro serio- y yo creo que los chicos tampoco – Mike y Don asintieron con la cabeza.

- Chicos no me hagan las cosas mas difíciles – suspiro – es por su bien… ya no los protejo como…-

- Nos protegiste igual, a Mike…a Don – interrumpió Rafa, Leo iba a hablar pero continuo – y a mi también…un poco mas tarde, pero igual me protegiste… ¡demonios Leo! – alzo las manos exasperado – casi te perdemos desangrado porque me protegiste arriesgando tu vida…¿y eso no es proteger como un líder?...-

Leonardo lo miro serio, no iba a dar marcha atrás…debía dejar a los chicos preparados para cuando el ejecutara su decisión final.

- Rafael – lo miro serio - si Don no me da la comparación de hermanos y dedos, no me hubiera acordado y no habría llegado…fue mi culpa y punto-

- ¡Oh demonios Leo basta! – señalo Rafael ya un poco molesto por la tozudez de su hermano – no fue tu culpa entiéndelo, fue un pequeño olvido –

- ¡Un pequeño olvido que casi te mata! – alzo la voz Leo – si yo llego 2 segundos después, en este momento estarías muerto y todo seria mi culpa-

- ¡Que no lo seria…!- increpo Rafael

- ¡Que si! –

- ¡Que no!… y además - cruzo los brazos Rafael - si no hubieras llegado, yo me las hubiera arreglado igual-

- Sabes perfectamente que eso no es cierto – Leo lo miro serio

- ¿Y tú como sabes eso? – lo miro incrédulo – ¿tienes una bola de cristal o algo?-

- No importa el porque lo sé – señalo Leo queriendo evadir la respuesta.

- No, dímelo – decía Rafael mirándolo serio – soy curioso, quiero que me digas como sabes eso…¿que acaso me encuentras tan débil?- pregunto molesto.

- No es eso -

- ¡Entonces que es, demonios! -

- ¡Porque te habías rendido por la angustia de sentirte abandonado!- dijo por fin Leonardo ante la presión de su hermano.

Rafael quedo de una pieza, sus hermanos menores los vieron sorprendidos.

- Lo vi en tus ojos y no me mientas con eso – Leonardo lo miro con sinceridad y preocupación a la vez.

- .. yo…- Rafa miro el piso complicado, sabia que era la verdad.

- Sabes perfectamente que si no llego en ese segundo, estarías muerto…-

- Pero no paso – Mike miro un poco temeroso el solo imaginar esa escena.

- Y no volverá a pasar…- Leo le acaricio la cabeza a su hermano menor para tranquilizarlo- hasta que no recupere la memoria, no soy el mas apto para guiarlos, porque nuevamente podría olvidar a Rafael y podríamos no tener la misma suerte…-

- El que casi se desangro fuiste tú y te preocupas por mi – bufo Rafael.

- Tengo que velar por la seguridad de mis hermanos y punto…es mi decisión y no daré marcha atrás – dijo sumamente serio Leonardo con los brazos cruzados.

Sus hermanos se miraron entre ellos y suspiraron resignados, ya no podían hacer más…el intrépido cuando decidía algo, no había manera de doblegarlo.

- Ok, pero solo por un tiempo pequeño-

- Si, Donnie – señalo Leo - solo hasta que recupere la memoria-

- O hasta que te acostumbres a mi presencia – dijo Rafael, Leonardo lo quedo mirando pensativo

- Ok, Rafael - suspiro - hasta que recupere la memoria o hasta que los recuerdos nuevos ya no hagan olvidarme de ti –

- ¿Y como haremos las rondas entonces? – pregunto Mike

- Cuando yo estaba herido la última vez, uds se organizaron muy bien...- asintió Leo- Rafael me mantuvo despierto, Donnie les asigno tareas mientras me cuidaba y Mike manejo la furgoneta a pesar del dolor de su pie-

- ¿Y eso se traduce en…?- Rafael lo miro confuso.

- Tú estas siempre alerta y atento a su alrededor, Donatelo es el que administra todo…y Mike es el que ejecuta la acción a pesar del dolor… ¿me entienden? – Leo los miro – no necesitan tanto un líder en las rondas, si están en equipo pueden manejarse perfectamente, sin la necesidad de que este siempre yo-

- ¿Nos dejaras solo? – Mike lo miro triste

- No, solo estoy suponiendo…iré a las rondas – señalo un poco pensativo el mayor.

- Pero recuerda que nos tienes que supervisar y autorizar los ascensos en los niveles del ninjitsu- dijo Donnie, Leo asintió – recuerda que el próximo mes son las pruebas-

- ¿El próximo mes?! – miro sorprendido Leonardo –

- ¿No recuerdas? –

- Si…ahora recuerdo- se tomo la cabeza Leo - es que con tanto que ha pasado se me había olvidado la fecha –

- Yo ya tengo mi presentación para pasar a "_Suiren"_ o sea el nivel 13- decía entusiasmado Miguelangel.

- Bueno…yo también estoy listo para pasar al nivel 14 o mejor dicho _"Bo Ryaku"– _sonreía Donatelo.

- Principiantes – los miro orgulloso Rafael – yo ahora pasare al "_Cho Ho" o_ nivel 15 -

- ¿Tan avanzado estas? – miro pensativo y a la vez complicado Leonardo.

- No como tú – señalo Rafa – tienes los 18 niveles del ninjitsu aprobados –

- Todo un erudito nos dijo el maestro- asintió Don– único en el mundo-

- Si te la pasas todo el día como loco entrenando – sonrío Mike -de algo que valiera la pena ¿no?- levanto los hombros.

- Por eso el maestro te dejo a ti como el encargado de supervisar nuestras técnicas y aprobar o no nuestros ascensos de nivel-

Leonardo asintió a Don con la cabeza, pero miraba el piso preocupado.

– ¿Pasa algo? - pregunto Rafael, su hermano mayor lo miro complicado, a este le incomodo esa mirada…era de confusión, pero decidida.

- Rafael… no puedo subirte de nivel… - sentencio Leo.

- ¿Que?-

- Es que no recuerdo que hayas obtenido los niveles inferiores…-

- Claro por la amnesia – asintió Rafael - ¿pero entonces que podemos hacer?-

- Tendré que aprobar todos tus niveles…empezar desde cero –

- ¡¿Pero que demonios estas diciendo?! – alzo la voz alterado Rafael, pero se intentó tranquilizar – Leonardo, en hacer una presentación de una técnica mínimo me puedo demorar un par de meses…por eso solo hacemos las pruebas 2 veces al año, para estar bien preparados-

- No hay otra opción-

- ¡Puedes dejar de ser tan estricto en esto y solo creer en mi palabra!-

- Nosotros somos testigos de que ha pasado hasta el nivel 14 - señalo Donatelo.

- Si, yo también lo vi – afirmo Mike

Pero Leonardo negó con la cabeza.

- En el ninjitsu hay que ver las técnicas para creer…-

- ¡Pero demonios Leonardo! – señalo molesto Rafael – me demorare años en solo llegar al nivel en que estoy…-

- Tómalo como un repaso –

- ¡Demonios Leo colócate en mi lugar! – grito Rafael

- Lo sé …pero así es el ninjitsu…-

- No, ¡así es tu estupida amnesia! –

Leonardo lo miro culpable y apretó los puños.

- Sé que esta amnesia te ha causado muchos problemas Rafael – suspiro Leonardo – y lo siento –

Rafael lo miro, nuevamente había hablado mas de lo debido… su hermano mayor no tenia la culpa, esa maldita amnesia era la culpable de todo. Si no recordaba cuando él aprobó todos los niveles obviamente no podía ascenderlo al siguiente nivel a base de nada. El ninjitsu era ver para creer. Respiro profundo para tranquilizarse.

- Ok, te entiendo Leo – suspiro Rafael – preparare cada una de las técnicas-

Sus hermanos lo miraron sorprendidos ¿tan fácil había aceptado esta decisión que a simple vista parecía injusta?... sin embargo, notaron que el chico estaba resignado y a la vez un poco triste por la decisión de su hermano mayor

- Rafael en serio si hubiera otra manera…yo ...- decía culpable Leonardo.

- No te preocupes, el ninjitsu es así… aunque – se cruzo de brazos – no deberían ser tan estrictas las reglas -

- Lo sien…-

- Ya, ya, Leo- interrumpió Rafael – no sigas disculpándote, iré a preparar las primeras técnicas…y tu vete a dormir un poco mas – esto lo decía porque Leonardo estaba bostezando y cada vez estaba mas somnoliento.

- Creo que te haré caso – bostezo el chico – por suerte estos medicamentos terminan hoy-

Leonardo subió al segundo piso, se giro en la puerta de su habitación y vio como Rafael se dirigía suspirando pesadamente a la sala de entrenamiento. El de bandana azul se sentía horriblemente culpable por hacer pasar por esto a su hermano olvidado, pero eran las reglas del ninjitsu. Se ponía en la posición de su hermano y él estaría mas que molesto por la decisión, pero Rafael acato la decisión solo por no pasarlo a llevar o desautorizarlo… pero aun así, al chico se le notaba que estaba conteniendo rabia y tristeza a la vez.

Leonardo entro a su habitación, se recostó en la cama y tomo una foto que estaba en la mesita de noche, en ella se veía a él junto a sus hermanos y a su maestro.

- Los chicos estarán bien, ya han madurado un poco mas y pueden trabajar en equipo sin mi – suspiro triste – tengo que volver a ser el de antes lo mas rápido posible, mi hermano ya no puede pagar con su tristeza por una ineptitud mía…- miro al maestro en la foto – espero sensei que acepte la decisión que realizare en unos días, que entienda que lo que haré es por el bien de la familia…- señalo angustiado antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.

.

Habían pasado un par de días, Leonardo aun tenía vendado su hombro pero solo ocupaba en ocasiones el cabestrillo, porque su herida estaba sanando _"espectacularmente"_ como decía su hermano Donatelo.

Se encontraban en la sala, Leonardo miraba a sus hermanos que estaba vestidos con ropas humanas y como hacían la lista para la compra de los víveres para el mes.

- ¿Seguro que no quieres ir Leo? –

- Seguro Mike, estoy un poco agotado… quiero descansar un poco mas –

- Pero…-

- Mike déjalo, esta bien que descanse – le dijo Donatelo.

- Es que me da pena dejarlo solo –

- Que exageras, zoquete- decía Rafael mientras le daba un zape – si Leo se sabe cuidar solito, además solo dormirá, ni se dará cuenta…-

- Estaré bien en serio – sonrío Leonardo a Miguelangel.

- Ya vamos – decía Don – se nos hará tarde.

- Cuídense y protéjanse –

- Si, Leo – dijeron al unísono sus hermanos

- Mike siempre ten cuidado y siempre hazle caso a tus hermanos-

- Oki doki, bro – asintió Mike mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo de despedida, el menor tenia un presentimiento extraño de dejar a su hermano mayor - te quiero mucho bro –

- Yo también, bro- Leonardo le sonrío- solo cuidate ¿ok? – Miguelangel asintió y lo miraba con un dejo de tristeza mientras se dirigía a la puerta…ese presentimiento no se iba.

- Don, administra bien todo- señalo Leo - que nada se te escape de las manos -

- Si, bro – señalo Donnie también dándole un abrazo a Leo - descansa ¿ok?- Leo asintió mientras veía como Donatelo se unía a sus hermano menor en la puerta.

- Y Rafa…sé maduro con ellos y protégelos-

- Ok, Leo – afirmo Rafael dándole unas palmadas en el caparazón de su hermano - ¡ahgg! que exagerado eres, como si nos fuéramos por mucho tiempo…- decía mientras se unia con sus hermanos menores en la salida- bye bro – señalo el chico cerrando la puerta tras de si.

- No nos veremos por un buen tiempo – susurro Leo- porque el que se va hoy, seré yo - decía con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras se dirigía a su habitación a preparar su maleta para su largo viaje…a Japón.

.

* * *

.

Fin del capitulo.

Decisiones…la decisión de dejar de ser el líder para proteger a sus hermanos, en especial a Rafael que por algún olvido puede traerle consecuencias graves… y la otra decisión es de hacer un largo viaje para recuperar su memoria, pero ¿será necesario?, ¿como reaccionaran los chicos?… ¿lo podrán detener o solo tendrán que resignarse a esperarlo como cuando fue a la selva…?

Esto y mas en el próximo capitulo (que espero salga mas pronto que este, feo trabajo que me secuestra u.u ).

Nota: Los niveles del ninjitsu son reales, búsquenlos en internet :P

Gracias por leer mi fics :)

Espero sus review :D

Cloeh.

.

.


	8. Despertar

Hola a todos!, siento mucho la demora en actualizar… realmente el trabajo de fin de año me tenia sin vida u.u… pero ya volví! y me puse como reto terminar este fics antes que se acabe el año :P

Este es el penúltimo capitulo, simplemente sabremos si Leonardo lograra su cometido de viajar lejos y … mejor lean :P.

Inspirada en la apariencia de la película de las Tmnt del año 2007 y en la historia del cartoon del 2003.

**Renuncia:** las Tortugas ninjas y todo lo relacionado a su comic y dibujo animado no me pertenecen (que más quisiera yo).

.

* * *

.

**Capitulo 8: "Despertar"**

.

.

Leonardo estaba preparando rápidamente su bolso para tan largo viaje a Japón, necesitaba esto para reencontrase consigo mismo, recobrar su memoria y volver a ser el de antes…el que necesita sus hermanos, especialmente Rafael.

Le daba un poco de temor dejarlos solos, porque realmente no sabia cuanto se podía demorar…pero confiaba en que sus hermanos estarían bien ante cualquier situación. Habían madurado mucho desde la última vez que quedaron solos cuando él fue a la jungla y se lo habían demostrado con la organización que tuvieron cuando él estuvo gravemente herido. De todas maneras había dejado una carta para cada uno de sus hermanos en su habitación explicándoles el porque de este viaje y dándoles roles a cada uno de ellos para que trabajaran en equipo y armonía.

Leonardo suspiro, sabía que irse a escondidas no era la mejor manera… pero sus hermanos no lo dejarían ir bajo ninguna razón. Miro su reloj, ya había pasado cerca de una hora desde que se habían ido, se demorarían un par de horas mas, pero aun así tenia que ser rápido. El chico salio de su habitación, con su abrigo de viaje y su bolso en el hombro sano, su brazo lo había vendado bien, pero sin cabestrillo para que este no estorbara. Miro por última vez su casa, suspiro y camino por el pasillo a la puerta de salida…pero esta se abrió repentinamente.

- ¡Leonardo volví! – gritó entrando Rafael – los chicos me aburrieron así que te vine a acom…- vio a Leonardo mirándolo sorprendido – ¿y tú porque estas vestido así?... parece que vas de viaje –

Leonardo lo miro petrificado, no había salida…debía contar su decisión.

- Me voy Rafael…me voy a Japón por un tiempo-

Rafael lo quedo mirando desconcertado, los ojos de su hermano mayor reflejaban que estaba diciendo la verdad y que estaba decidido a cumplir lo dicho.

- ¿Que demonios estas diciendo? –

- Sera solo por un tiempo… hasta que recupere la memoria-

- ¿Te volviste loco? – señalo con un poco de temor Rafael al ver que esto iba en serio – te dijimos que no era necesario que recuperaras la memoria –

- Para mi es necesario… por la familia, especialmente por ti -

- ¿Que?-

- Tú la estas pasando mal por mi culpa-

- ¡Que no es tu culpa por un demonio! – Rafael alzo la voz exasperado – el que tuvo la culpa aquí fue Hun que te golpeo e hizo que tuvieras amnesia –

- Bueno no importa eso…ahora lo que importa es recuperar la memoria por la armonía de la familia – Leonardo lo miraba serio

- Ahora no estas pensando en la familia al dejarnos aquí solos y sin despedirte – dijo molesto el de bandana roja

- Uds no me iban a dejar ir –

- Por supuesto que no, menos con eso – Rafael le indica el hombro vendado.

- Ya estoy bien…-

- No lo estas… -

- Pues lo estaré…y sé que este viaje será lo único que hará volver al Leo que conoces…- dio unos pasos mas cerca de Rafa - ¡al hermano que extrañas con la desesperación y angustia que reflejan tus ojos!- alzo la voz, mirando fijamente a su hermano.

Rafael bajo la mirada y apretó los puños, su hermano tenia razón… el que Leo no lo recordara lo tenia en una tristeza continua, se sentía excluido y eso realmente dolía.

- Despídeme de los chicos - señalo Leonardo con la intención de irse, pasando al lado de Rafael, pero este rápidamente le quito el bolso.

- ¡Tú no te vas! – Rafael dijo serio y bajo a la sala con el bolso en la mano, Leonardo lo seguía más que nada para recuperar sus pertenencias e irse.

- Rafael pásame el…-

- ¡Como piensas que reaccionaran los demás! – gritó molesto Rafael - tú crees que Donnie y Mike estarán muy felices con que te vayas, así sin despedirte …¿y quien guiara las rondas?, tú mismo dijiste que yo no estaba listo-

- Uds. están preparados, se organizan bien en equipo…-

- Sin ti no seremos un equipo…- bufo el chico - y si estas tan desesperado, entonces iremos contigo –

Pero Leonardo negó con la cabeza.

- Necesito ir solo…es un retiro personal – suspiro serio el de bandana azul

- ¡Demonios Leo!- señalaba exasperado Rafael.

- Solo será por un tiempo…-

- Eso mismo dijiste cuando fuiste la jungla y volviste después de una año...- decía Rafael ya con angustia- hace unos días casi te perdimos y ahora tu quieres alejarte… ¡demonios, Leo piensa! –

Leonardo se sentía mal al ver la tristeza de Rafael, por eso quería irse escondido, no quería ver ese sentimiento reflejado en los ojos de sus hermanos. Debía terminar con esto rápido e irse.

- Es por nuestro bien –

- Estas equivocado- se cruzo de brazos Rafael

- ¡Ya basta!- alzo la voz Leo – después lo entenderás…ahora iré a Japón te guste o no y si quieres quédate con el bolso – se da vuelta hacia la puerta de entrada, decidido a irse.

Rafael vio como Leonardo le dio la espalda… una angustia se apodero de él, no quería que su hermano se fuera, a pesar que siempre peleaban…era su hermano y no quería que parte de su familia se fuera. Soltó el bolso y corriendo se puso delante de él con los brazos abiertos para que no avanzara.

- Debe haber otro manera– dijo angustiado Rafael – si quieres tanto recuperar la memoria, entonces intentemos hacer algo aquí –

-Hemos intentado de todo, Rafael - suspiro Leo - con fotos, videos, conversando… hasta con hipnosis y no pasa absolutamente nada... mi memoria sigue en blanco con respecto a ti - intento pasarlo, pero su hermano le tomo con fuerza el brazo sano para detenerlo – ¡Rafael déjame! –

– Debe haber algo, pero acá en tu casa con nosotros – la desesperación ya se estaba apoderando del chico.

- ¡Rafa, ya basta!– Leo comenzó a forcejear, pero Rafa no lo soltaba

- ¡Debe haber otra manera maldita sea, para evitar que te vayas! – grito desesperado

- No hay otra opción Rafa…¡ya déjame! – Leo se soltó y camino unos pasos atrás chocando con algo que rodo al medio de los 2 hermanos.

El bate de Miguelangel.

Ambos miraron el objeto, luego se miraron… ambos tenían la misma idea, pero a la vez el mismo temor.

- Tal vez si te golpeo con esto, podría hacerte volver- señalo inseguro Rafael

- No lo sé, Rafa… -

- Sé que es muy arriesgado – señalaba angustiado - pero tal vez esta puede ser la última opción que buscamos…-

- Lo sé…-

- No quiero golpearte, pero prefiero eso a que te vayas -

Leonardo miro los ojos de Rafael, reflejaban absoluta desesperación mezclada con un tristeza infinita… su hermano no podía mas.

- Ok Rafa – suspiro – que no sea muy fuerte y que sea rápido – Leonardo se saco el abrigo y se agacho en pose de meditación y asintió con la cabeza a su hermano, mientras cerraba los ojos.

Rafael tomo el bate nervioso, sus manos temblaban, iba a golpear a su hermano mayor para que volviera al que extrañaba tanto. Los recuerdos afloraban en su cabeza… cuando discutían… cuando su hermano lo salvo en tantas batallas… cuando se apoyaban….cuando se protegían. Quería que ese hermano volviera…quería que su hermano mayor volviera. Levanto el bate y lo empujo con fuerza, pero unos centímetros antes de tocar la cabeza de Leonardo, unos chacos golpearon sus manos haciendo soltar el bate que cayó al lado de Leo.

Ambos se giraron y vieron como Donatelo y Miguelangel los estaban mirando asustados, el menor aun estaba con la mano levantada por el chaco tirado.

- ¡Pero que demonios estas haciendo Rafael! – gritaron sus hermanos menores

- Es la última opción que teníamos para recuperar a Leo…- intento explicar el de bandana roja.

- Estas loco, como puedes siquiera pensar que esto es una solución- dijo Donatelo acercándose junto con Miguelangel

- Golpear a nuestro hermanito porque si – miraba molesto Mike.

- Chicos cálmense - señalo Leo parándose - yo accedí a la idea –

- ¿Y ahora andas masoquista o que? - miro aun preocupado Mike.

- Tú accediste porque te sientes culpable - Don estaba mas que molesto – Rafael es el que debería haberse detenido-

- Era la última opción antes… -

- Antes de que Rafa – interrumpió serio Don – te dije que tuvieras paciencia para esto y aun así…-

- ¡La paciencia no me hubiera servido! – grito Rafael – ¡Leonardo estaba apunto de irse a Japón ahora!…¡esta era la ultima solución que se me ocurrió! –

Miguel y Donatelo miraron a Leo quien asintió decidido, también vieron un bolso a lo lejos junto con su abrigo de viaje.

- Chicos es la única solución, debo hacer un viaje de meditación para volver al de antes- explicaba Leo

- ¿Y nos dejarías solos? – pregunto con tristeza Mike.

- ¿Y sin despedirte? – señalo Donatelo preocupado.

Leonardo miro a sus hermanos menores tristes y sintió una punzada en su corazón, sabia que seria difícil ahora irse, pero no depondría su decisión.

- Lo haría de esa manera porque uds no me dejarían ir – indico el mayor con suavidad- además no quería ver su rostro de tristeza–

- Pero Leo…- intento decir algo Mike, pero Leo lo interrumpió.

- Chicos es por el bien de uds. – suspiro – y como última opción aquí, le permití a Rafael que…-

- No se si tu estas mas loco por llegar e irte o Rafael por golpear a un hermano – suspiro molesto Donatelo.

- Era la ultima opción que tenia, Don - se excusaba Rafael

- Nos hubieras llamado y te habríamos ayudado – indico Miguelangel

- No se me…- decía Rafael.

- ¡Como siempre no ves la consecuencias Rafael! – Don estaba enojado- Leonardo esta aun débil por la perdida de sangre -

- Don, cálmate – intentaba detener Leonardo a su hermano.

- No, Leo – siguió Donatelo – cualquier golpe te hubiera podido desencadenar una hemorragia interna- lo miraba ahora asustado- ¡Rafael te podría haber matado con ese golpe! –

- No sabíamos eso – señalaba Leonardo – relájate Donnie…ya no ocurrió-

Por mientras que sus hermanos seguían hablando, Rafael miraba impactado por lo dicho recién por Donatelo, bajo la mirada sombrío… ¿estuvo a punto de matar a Leo?... la desesperación y angustia estaba llenándolo por dentro, su hermano estaba por irse a Japón y ¿la única solución que había tenido podría haberlo matado?... ya no sabia que hacer para que esta pesadilla terminara, para que Leo lo recordara…

Por mientras, Leo miro el reloj de la sala…

- Ahora me tengo que ir, el barco a Japón ya zarpara – miro a sus hermanos- uds podrán estar solos por un tiempo, les deje una carta poniéndoles roles a cada uno, ya maduraron bastante para las rondas.-

- ¡Tú no te iras! - Miguel tomo el brazo de Leo – Tú te quedas -

- Encontremos otra solución – señalaba Donatelo

- No hay otra solución, Donnie…- decía Leonardo mientras intentaba soltarse del agarre de su hermano menor - ya hemos probado con todo…no me hagan las cosas mas difíciles chicos – se soltó de Mike – es lo único que puedo hacer para volver a ser el de antes…para recordar a Rafa y…-

- ¡ENTONCES RECUERDAME MALDITA SEA! –

Se giraron y vieron a Rafael que había gritado con su rostro sombrío y con sus puños apretados…levanto la mirada y vieron a un Rafael distinto, a un Rafael vulnerable…desesperado…angustiado…a un Rafael que los miraba con unos ojos llenos de lagrimas, reflejando una profunda tristeza…

- ¡Acuérdate de mi por favor…!- Rafael se acerco para estar frente Leo – mírame, soy Rafael tu hermano menor… soy con quien siempre discutes, pero que esta allí en caso que necesites… soy el hermano irritable que controlas siempre con tus palabras suaves…. soy quien expresa su cariño a su manera, pero que tu conocías bien …y es verdad que siempre discutimos y te molesto y te fastidio, pero aun así tú me soportas y me quieres, hermano… - Rafael lo miraba angustiado - por favor…no me dejes ahora…solo acuérdate de mi…soy tu hermano… por favor - rogaba el chico

- Rafa lo siento…no – Leo lo miraba angustiado al verlo tan vulnerable…- como líder yo…-

-¡No necesito un líder ahora! – grito Rafael y lo tomo de los hombros mientras lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas– ¡necesito a mi hermano! – movió un poco a Leo – ¡necesito a MI hermano mayor! - abrazo a un Leonardo consternado – por favor… por favor recuérdame… te necesito hermano…- decía desesperado.

Leonardo angustiado, abrazó a su hermano mientras este sollozaba en su hombro…. la ultima frase retumbaba en su cabeza…

_Te necesito hermano…_

_Te necesito hermano…_

Leonardo sintió que era llevado a otro lugar en su mente…

...

_Un Leonardo de unos 10 años de edad, caminaba por las alcantarillas buscando a algo…mejor dicho a alguien…_

_- ¡Rafael!- gritaba, pero sin éxito, pensó un poco y recordaba cuando una vez su hermano le mostro su lugar secreto, sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió a ese lugar._

_Ahí estaba Rafael, sentado y apoyado en la pared, tenía las rodillas tomadas y su rostro escondido en ellas._

_- Rafa …- _

_El chico se sobresalto y levanto la mirada…sus ojos estaban con lagrimas a punto de caer, pero su rostro enojado lo contenía._

_- ¿Que quieres?…este es mi lugar…- señalo a la defensiva Rafael._

_- Te estamos buscando por todos lados…-_

_- ¿Para que?- señalaba el pequeño Rafael molesto - ¿para ver como estoy triste porque murió mi hamster?… ¿para ver como lloro?-_

_- Nosotros jamás haríamos eso….- Leo se sentó al lado - sé que estas triste, es normal…-_

_- Déjame solo – bufo Rafael _

_- No lo haré…- dijo el mayor – pero tenemos que irnos en un ratito, el maestro…-_

_- ¡Me importa un comino sus ordenes!…¡ no necesito al líder Leonardo ahora!….¡necesito a Leonardo mi hermano! …¡necesito a mi hermano! – grito mientras escondía su rostro en sus rodillas llorando._

_- Rafa, lo siento – abrazo a su hermano- siempre seré tu hermano - Rafael se abrazo con fuerza a él llorando - …solo llora ahora... saca todo…no le diré a nadie - sentía como su hermano lloraba con mas fuerzas - te prometo que siempre estaré para cuidarte y apoyarte…- le daba unas palmaditas en su caparazón, mientras el chico de apoco se calmaba - todo estará bien…-_

...

En la actualidad, a Leonardo algunas frases le retumbaban es su mente.

_Necesito un hermano, no un líder..._

_Todo estará bien…_

Leonardo ahora fue arrastrado por un flash de imágenes con Rafael, pero esta vez recordaba todo el contexto…

Cuando Rafael le quito la espada que Oroku Saki le regalo….

Cuando Rafael lo defendió cuando Shreder lo ataco…

Cuando le ayudo a hacer sus katanas en el granero de la casa de la abuela de Casey…

Cuando derrotaron por primera vez a Shredder…

Cuando estuvieron en la batalla de Nexus….

Y así…las imágenes volaban por su cabeza, viendo y recordado cada uno de esas historias y cada uno de los detalles de su hermano irritable…pero que lo entendía y lo quería mucho…

Leonardo abrió los ojos un poco mareado por tanta información… Donatelo observo este sobresalto, pero de inmediato su hermano mayor le sonrío y pudo ver aquellos ojos tranquilos del Leonardo de siempre. Donatelo suspiro aliviado y sonrío.

El de bandana azul miro a Rafael que aun sollozaba en sus brazos.

- Calma Rafa….ya todo estará bien -

- No… nada estará bien…-

- No llores mas… o tendré que llevarte a tu lugar secreto de la alcantarilla ¿recuerdas? -

Rafael detuvo su sollozo bruscamente, ese lugar secreto solo lo conocía Leo, si su hermano lo decía era porque… levanto su mirada aun un poco borrosa por las lagrimas y vio los ojos serenos de Leonardo…aquellos ojos que extrañaba tanto…de su hermano mayor que a pesar de todo lo soportaba y quería…

- Leo tú…- señalo Rafa separándose de Leo

- Te recuerdo Rafa…- sonrío Leo - el que me hayas dicho que me necesitabas como hermano fue el detonante de mi memoria, recordé aquella vez cuando lloraste….cuando murió tu…-

- mi hámster…- termino de decir Rafa, Leo asintió

- Y como te dije en ese entonces…ahora todo estará bien – sonrío- recuerdo todo…todas las aventuras y las cosas cotidianas…nuestras discusiones y tu mal humor…y tu manera especial de demostrar tu cariño-

Rafael se dio cuenta que Leonardo era el mismo de antes, su tono de voz y sus ojos reflejaban que había vuelto… sintió como su angustia se trasformo de inmediato en un alivio enorme que lo llenaba de una tranquilidad y felicidad que hace tiempo no sentía.

- Leo eres tú… volviste… - sonrío Rafael - ¡volviste demonios! – abrazo a Leo con tal fuerza que casi lo dejo sin aire.

- Ra…fa… quiero respirar…-

El chico soltó a su hermano un poco preocupado, pero Leo le sonrió.

- Todo esto termino por fin- decía Don dándole un empujón a su hermano mayor.

- ¡La onda polar termino! – grito Mike abrazando a Leo – bienvenido hermanito-

- Gracias, chicos…realmente no se como pude olvidarme de tantas cosas…-

- Amnesia, bro- asintió Donatelo

- Algo involuntario- señalo Mike

- Pero que ya acabo… - suspiro Rafael con una enorme sonrisa.

- Si…acabo – sonrío el mayor, pero de inmediato se puso serio - pero de ahora en adelante las cosas volverán a su curso – señalo Leo- volveré a ser el líder en el equipo y en las rondas…- sus hermanos asintieron - se tienen que preparar para la prueba de los niveles del ninjitsu el próximo mes – sus hermanos asintieron nuevamente y – miro a Rafael - no habrán salidas con Casey o en solitario por lo menos en 2 meses, te aprovechaste demasiado con esto de la amnesia -

- Ok leo - asintió tranquilo Rafael

- Nada de peros Rafael, saliste lo suficiente….- decía Leo guiado por la costumbre

- Esta bien, bro - volvió a asentir el de bandana roja.

- Y no me contradigas…- señalaba Leo

- Bueno, Leo – sonreía divertido Rafael.

- Porque yo soy el lide…- Leo lo miro desconcertado – ¿que?...¿que dijiste?-

- Que esta bien, no saldré en 2 meses con Cas….¿que haces? – decía Rafa mientras Leo ponía una mano en su frente

- No tiene fiebre -

- Pero que payaso eres…- decía sacándole la mano – tienes razón…he salido mucho y…-

- ¡¿Que paso?! – grito Mike – ahora el de la amnesia es Rafael…se esta comportando extraño… - tomo la cabeza de Rafael, gritándole – ¡vuelve Rafa te queremos! – pero recibió un zape del de bandana roja – ¡ay! ya volvió-

- Estoy bien, simplemente extrañaba esto – sonrío el chico – te extrañaba bro- dijo mirando a Leo.

- Yo también, Rafa – asintió Leo - pero ahora todo volverá a la normalidad - levanto el puño

- Así es…y mejor – Rafael choco su puño con el de su hermano.

Un gruñido de estomago se escucho y todos miraron a Miguelangel.

- Creo que tengo hambre…- señalo avergonzado

- No nos dimos cuenta…- ironizo Don

- ¡Ya!...ahora que volví a ser el mismo – decía Leo sonriendo – no hay viaje a Japón y haremos la cena preferida de Rafael ¿ok? –

- ¡Si! – grito sonriendo Rafael – eso me gusto- dándole unas palmadas a su hermano mayor…-

- A mi también- vitoreo Mike, sus hermanos lo miraron extrañados - lo que sea comestible, tengo hambre…- dijo antes de irse a la cocina

- Hey, Mike espera…- Donatelo junto con Leo lo siguieron.

Rafael sonrío al ver como sus hermanos iban felices a la cocina, pero de inmediato frunció el ceño…algo cambiaria desde ese momento…algo que solo dependería de él.

.

* * *

.

Fin del capitulo

Despertar…Leo recobro la memoria y recordo a su hermanito irritable… pero ¿que tramara Rafael ahora?...todo esto lo sabremos en el próximo capitulo que será el último.

Gracias por leer mi fics :)

Muchas gracias por sus review y espero los review de este capi.

Cloeh.

.

.


	9. Cambios

¡Hola! antes que todo, miles de disculpas por la demora de este capitulo final, pero realmente he estado ocupada, entre problemas en el trabajo, familiares y las cosas de fin de año 2012 y del verano (aquí en Chile)…¡uff!, no tenia tiempo y con tanto estrés me bloqueaba u.u … pero bueno, ¡ya esta aquí!.

En este capitulo final, veremos que otros cambios logro esta amnesia…sobre todo en Rafael.

**Renuncia:** las Tortugas ninjas y todo lo relacionado a su comic y dibujo animado no me pertenecen (que más quisiera yo).

.

* * *

.

**Capitulo 9: "Cambios"**

.

Había pasado cerca de una semana desde que Leonardo había recuperado la memoria, las cosas en la guarida volvían a ser la mismas, incluso ya habían salido un par de veces a las rondas en donde Leonardo volvió a ser el guía de siempre, pero este había notado algo extraño, Rafael no cuestionaba ninguna de sus órdenes en terreno. Para el hermano mayor esto era una gran ayuda.

Una tarde mientras Leonardo lavaba la loza de la cena, en la sala estaban Donatelo leyendo un libro y Rafael jugando unos videojuegos. Por su parte Miguelangel estaba jugando con una pelota de tenis haciéndola rebotar en una pared.

- Y el súper tortuga Titan atrapa la pelota…¡el publico grita ohhh! –

- Mike deja de hacer tanto ruido - señalaba incomodo Don- puedes golpear la televisión si no la atrapas bien-

- Solo envidia y pesimismo ve el súper Miguelangel a su alrededor – el menor miro de reojo a Don quien suspiraba resignado – y otra vez esta en el juego la pelota rebelde – tira la pelota que rebota en la pared y la atrapa en una exagerada pirueta – ¡WOW! ¡El chico lo ha hecho otra vez! -

Leonardo veía esto divertido desde la cocina, pero Donatelo tenia razón, debía intervenir o algo podría salir mal, abrió la boca pero…

- Mike – señalo Rafael parándose, los chicos observaron su seriedad - ¿porque no vas a jugar a la sala de entrenamiento en vez de estar aquí? –

- Pero Rafa…-

- Si no atrapas…- continuaba diciendo su hermano.

- Siempre la atrapare porque soy el…-

- El súper Miguelangel titan y eso…lo se – suspiro Rafa – pero si por algún motivo "supernatural" no atraparas la pelota, esta se caería en la televisión…¿y sabes lo que significaría eso? –

- ¿Que me matarías a coscorrones?- señalo con miedo el menor

- No – miro impaciente el de bandana roja, conteniéndose de gritarle – significaría que quedarías sin televisión por un tiempo – Mike abrió los ojos – ¿te imaginas eso? sin videojuegos…sin tus programas favoritos…sin…-

- Ok, ok ya entendí – dijo Mike temeroso – me voy a la sala de entrenamiento a jugar – se fue corriendo cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Rafael se sentó concentrándose en el juego y susurrando _"que haya que estar en todas uno"_. Donatelo miro extrañado este comentario y miro a Leo quien sonreía divertido.

.

Luego de un rato, Leonardo se dirigió a la sala de entrenamiento…aun se escuchaba el golpeteo de la pelota y los gritos de su hermano menor.

- Mike, voy a entrar – señalo golpeando la puerta - déjame entrenar un…- decía mientras abría la puerta, pero…

- ¡CUIDADO!- grito Mike en vano.

La pelota impacto de lleno en la cabeza de Leonardo, el chico cayo sentado tomándose la cabeza con dolor, Miguelangel salió de inmediato para ver como estaba.

- Demonios Mike – señalaban Don y Rafa llegando hacia donde estaba su hermano mayor.

- Lo siento…yo no quería…- los miraba preocupado Migueangel

- A ver Leo déjame ver…- decía Don sacando las manos y revisando el golpe –…solo dejara un chichón, aunque… – miro a Leo a los ojos, estaba un poco aturdido – ¿Leo como te sientes?-

- Mareado pero bien, Donnie –

- ¿Seguro, bro? – se acerco Rafa preocupado.

- Si Rafa, se me pasara al rato… estoy acostumbrado a los golpes... ¿pero quien me dio el pelotazo? -

- Yo, bro – señalo Mike avergonzado – lo siento mucho-

- ¿Quien eres tú? –

- Soy yo…Miguelangel…- decía el menor atónito

- ¿Miguelangel?… ¿eres nuevo?… no te recuerdo-

Miguelangel abrió los ojos muy grandes y miro a los chicos.

- ¡NOOO! Ya se le borro el disco duro otra vez…¡y ahora conmigo! – gritaba Mike desesperado y asustado – ¡me hará la onda polar y nos gritaremos y tendré que irme de juerga con Casey y…!-

- Mike – señalaba Leo, pero el menor no lo tomo en cuenta.

-… ¡y tendré que hacer todos los niveles de ninjitsu de nuevo!… -

- Mike – decía Leo otra vez en vano

- …¡y después en las rondas me dejaras solo y me iras a rescatar, pero te dejaran como alfiletero y te desangraras y ….!-

- ¡MIGUELANGEL! – grito Leonardo, haciendo que Mike lo mirara – era una broma –

- ¿Qué?…¿ah?…- lo miro aun sin entender el menor.

- Para que aprendas a no lanzar pelotas cuando uno entra a una habitación…- decía Leo mientras de levantaba - era una broma, bro - sonrío el de bandana azul.

- ¡Leonardo! – grito con los ojos con lagrimas el menor - ¡que malo eres! –

- Pero Mike si tú exageraste todo… ya ven – decía abrazando a su hermanito triste – era una bromita y la hiciste tragedia griega –

- El medio discurso de Mike…- señalaba Don

- Es increíble la imaginación que tiene este zoquete – sonreía Rafa.

- Pero te paso a ti – señalaba Miguelangel en los brazos de Leo.

- Bueno si…- señalo pensativo Rafael – pero ya pasamos eso ¿no? – miro a Leo, este asintió.

- Y espero que nunca mas pase – dijo Leo y después miro a Mike – ¿ya paso el susto? –

El chico se separo menos alterado, pero aun un poco temeroso.

- Lo siento bro, nunca mas te lanzare cosas a la cabeza…- señalaba Mike un poco triste.

- Ok, ok…- Leo sabia que tenia que distraerlo por el susto dado - mira vamos a…- pero lo interrumpió Rafa.

- Deja el melodrama, zoquete – señalaba Rafa – ¿que te parece si vamos a jugar un poco de videojuegos?…-

- Pero es tu horario de tv ¿no? - pregunto confundido el menor

- No importa eso – indico Rafael - vamos, te echo una pelea en el juego ese que te gusta tanto -

- ¡Ya! – grito feliz Mike, olvidando todo – ¡vamos, vamos! – se fue corriendo a la sala.

Donatelo y Leonardo miraron extrañados a Rafael, él no era de los que compartiera su horario de videojuegos.

- Para que se distraiga un poco- dijo como si nada el de bandana roja corriendo a la sala ya que Mike lo apuraba.

- Todo esto de la amnesia creo que afecto profundamente a Rafa – señalaba Don

- Parece – sonrío Leo- me intenta ayudar un poco con la mochila.

- ¿Que mochila? –

- Es un decir, Donnie, no te preocupes… - suspiro - ¿vamos a entrenar un poco? –

- Ok, pero no seas muy rudo por fa –

- Depende – Leo sonrío al ver el susto en los ojos de su hermano genio – es una broma, ¿como no la diferencian? – reía mientras entraba a la sala de entrenamiento.

.

Un rato después, luego de una hora de entrenamiento tanto Donatelo como Leonardo salieron agotados de la sala y se recostaron en el sofá. Veían divertidos como los chicos jugaban ahora un juego de estrategia en la consola. Donatelo comenzó a ayudar a los chicos dándoles consejos, ya que Rafa se enfadaba y Mike colapsaba ante la presión.

Por su parte, Leonardo sonreía al ver a sus hermanos divertirse así, hace tiempo que quería volver a ver esa hermandad, esa alegría en sus rostros que aquella amnesia había amenazado con destruir. Pero por otro lado, esta amnesia había provocado un cambio de actitud de parte de Rafael, el chico había visto lo que significaba perder a su hermano mayor y sobre todo había visto el peso y la presión de ser el líder y velar por la seguridad de sus hermanos menores.

El de bandaba azul sabía lo que estaba intentando su hermano testarudo, simplemente ayudarlo con pequeños actos con la carga de ser el líder, de su mochila. En esta semana Leo había visto en Rafael algo que jamás habría pensado hace unos meses, estaba cediendo cosas que le gustaban por sus hermanos, como lo había hecho recién con Miguelangel. Obviamente el chico quería ayudarlo a su manera y estaba funcionando, Leonardo sabía que mas adelante debía guiarlo con uno que otro consejo para tener claridad ante la presión.

La mente de Leonardo mientras divagaba en estos pensamiento se aliviaba y relajaba a la vez, sin querer se fue quedando dormido apoyado en el sillón. Sus hermanos vieron esto y sonreían al ver su hermano mas tranquilo.

.

Leo abrió sus ojos después de su siesta repentina, noto que estaba en su habitación y lo primero que vio fue a su familia feliz en aquella foto que estaba encima del velador. En ese momento se pregunto como había llegado allí si se había dormido en la sala, pero este pensamiento se borro al ver el reloj…era la 1 de la madrugada y aun podía ver luz en la sala, se levanto de un salto para mandar a dormir a sus hermanos.

Salio de la habitación y pudo ver que el único que quedaba era Donatelo sentado en el sofá de la sala con su notebook. Abrió la boca, pero…

- ¡Hey genio! –Rafael salía de la cocina- ¿no crees que es hora de dormir?-

- Solo 5 minutos más – decía Donnie concentrado.

Sin saber porque, Leonardo se oculto en las sombras para ver esto.

- Te di 5 minutos como 10 veces ya – señalo molesto Rafael – es hora de irse a dormir ya, o tu cerebrote no descansara y se dormirá en batalla –

- Pero…-

- Nada de peros, a dormir – ordeno Rafa aun mas molesto.

- ¿Que te dio?, pareces Leo – pero recibió un zape – ok, ahora eres Rafa –

- Leo tiene derecho a descansar, ha pasado por muchas cosas últimamente y por eso lo lleve a su habitación para que durmiera- se cruzo de brazos- o quieres que lo vaya a buscar para que te mande a la cama-

- Ok, ok – señalo Donnie cerrando el notebook dejándolo encima de la mesa – me iré a dormir – se levanto y camino por las escaleras, pero se detuvo y se giro a ver a Rafael – me gusta los cambios que logro esto de la amnesia en ti – le sonrío – buenas noches, bro-

- Buenas noches, genio – sonrío el chico de bandana roja.

Leonardo oculto en las sombras veía esto sorprendido y feliz. Vio gratamente como Donatello entró a su habitación, a la vez que Rafael ordenaba las cosas en la sala y cocina antes de dirigirse a las escaleras. Leonardo rápidamente entro a su habitación y se metió a la cama mirando al lado contrario de la puerta.

Sintió como su hermano Rafael se detenía en la entrada de su habitación para ver que estuviera durmiendo, luego se alejo de allí. Leonardo salio rápidamente y lo siguió oculto en las sombras. Observo que Rafael estaba entrando a la habitación de Miguelangel. Con mucho cuidado se acerco al umbral para observar….

Con gran sorpresa vio como Rafael estaba arropando a Mike con mucho cuidado para no despertarlo, le costo un poco de tiempo ya que el menor estaba realmente destapado. De pronto Mike comenzó a estar agitado, estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Leonardo estaba a punto de salir de su escondite para auxiliar a su hermanito, pero algo le decía que se quedara allí…y no se equivocaba. Rafael comenzó a acariciar la cabeza del menor con mucha ternura.

- Todo estará bien, Mike – susurraba el de bandaba roja – estamos aquí, tus hermanos te protegeremos de todo – decía con suavidad, mientras lentamente el menor se tranquilizaba.

Leonardo se devolvió tranquilo a su habitación recostándose en su cama…tomo aquel retrato de su familia y lo abrazo con fuerzas.

- Sensei, de todo esta tormenta pudimos sacar enseñanzas…- decía somnoliento – mi mochila estará menos pesada, Rafael me esta ayudando…mi hermanito cascarrabias esta madurando – sonreía aliviado Leonardo justo antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.

.

Unos minutos después entro Rafael a la habitación, se acerco a la cama de Leonardo para ver que estuviera bien. Noto que su hermano mayor dormía tranquilamente abrazando una foto. Con cuidado le retiro la foto y la dejo en el velador.

- Gracias, Rafa- susurro Leo entre sueños. Rafael al ver que estaba durmiendo profundamente, se sentó a los pies de la cama.

- No me des las gracias, intrépido – susurraba Rafael - todo será diferente de ahora en adelante, aprendí a valorarte hermano y a ver lo importante que eres para mi y los chicos – miro el piso sombrío - aprendí lo que es sentir la soledad sin ser buscada, la indiferencia cuando uno necesitaba un abrazo…. – suspiro- fue algo horrible sentir esto en tan poco tiempo, pero pude sacar algo bueno – levanto la mirada sonriendo- ya no fastidiare tanto y valorare cada minuto de vida junto a ti y mis hermanos, porque uno no sabe que es lo que puede pasar mañana. Te ayudare en todo lo que pueda, porque se que es una mochila demasiada grande para uno solo, así que estará bien si ayudo un poco-

Rafael se levanto, Leonardo se movió un poco pero siguió durmiendo.

- Te quiero, bro y gracias por todo - susurro Rafael antes de irse a su habitación.

Leonardo dentro de su sueño sonrío feliz…pero sobre todo, tranquilo.

.

* * *

.

Fin del capitulo y del fics!

Muchísimas gracias por su apoyo y disculpen por la demora de este capitulo.

Mas adelante hare otro fics, pero lo escribiré completo antes y después lo subiré para no dejarlos esperando tanto, pero de que hare otros fics…eso es seguro :)

Muchas gracias por su apoyo incondicional y sus review.

Gracias por leer mi fics :)

Cloeh.

.

.


End file.
